


Borrowed Heaven

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: There are just Seo Changbin, Lee Felix, and their borrowed heaven.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. favorite meal

**_Prompt_ **   
_Felix making Changbin his favorite meal when he is having a hard day._

.  
.  
.

  
"Selamat datㅡChangbin hyung?"

Saat itu pukul sembilan malam. _Shift_ Felix masih belum habis sehingga pemuda itu menyambut Changbin sambil lalu ketika ia baru saja selesai merapikan piring di meja lain. Meskipun bekerja sebagai asisten _chef_ , tetapi Felix masih tetap berkelana sesekali ke ruang makan dan membantu pekerjaan _waiter_. Kebetulan saja ia menyambut Changbin yang terhenyak di salah satu kursi bistro tersebut dengan wajah kusut.

"Hei," Changbin melambai malas sebelum merentangkan lengan ke meja. Kepalanya ditelungkupkan seperti posisi orang hendak menangis hingga membuat Felix khawatir.

"Hyung?! Ada apa?"

Jemari Felix meremas pelan pundak Changbin, setengah memijat ototnya yang terasa kaku, "Hyung sakit? Mau istirahat di dalam aja atau gimana? Nanti aku minta izin sama Chan hyung biar hyung bisa tiduran di ruang pegawai."

Kepala Changbin menggeleng cepat sebelum pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Felix terpaksa menghentikan pijatannya. Tangan yang semula berada di pundak Changbin kini mengusap lengan lelaki itu dengan gestur menenangkan.

"Nggak usah, Felix. Nanti merepotkan," tolak Changbin halus. Felix berdecak tidak setuju.

"Tapi hyung kelihatannya capek banget."

"Nggak apa-apa, aku cuma belum makan malam aja."

Mendengar penuturan Changbin, Felix mengerutkan kening. Pemuda itu khawatir dengan jadwal makan Changbin yang kembali tidak teratur. Padahal setelah mereka menjadi teman dekat, Felix selalu mengingatkan Changbin setiap waktu makan. Kebetulan saja beberapa minggu ini kesibukannya di restoran bertambah hingga tidak sempat menghubungi Changbin di waktu makan.

"Hyung kalau nggak diingatkan nggak makan, ya?"

Wajah Felix memang terlihat datar, tetapi Changbin tahu pemuda itu memendam rasa kesal. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah melanggar janjinya pada Felix untuk makan teratur (karena ia sudah lelah keluar masuk rumah sakit karena iritasi lambung), tetapi untuk hari ini Changbin tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat. Maka ia pun kembali menelungkupkan wajah ke meja sambil menggumamkan "maaf" pelan.

"Ya sudah," jawaban Felix terdengar bersamaan dengan suara derit kaki kursi. Changbin membeku di tempat saat mengetahui bahwa Felix mungkin saja marah padanya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Felix yang menjauh, lalu menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Rasa sesal yang menggerogoti hati membuat Changbin akhirnya kembali menelungkup di meja tanpa tenaga. Barangkali Felix sudah terlalu lelah menghadapinya sehingga ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keteledoran Changbin kali ini. Agak sedih sih mengingat lelaki berambut gelap itu merasa benar-benar sedang butuh perhatian Felix. Hanya saja ada kalanya harapan terkadang tidak sesuai kenyataan.

Ya sudahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya Changbin pamit saja dan kembali ke apartemen karena Felix mungkin sudah tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi malam ini.

Tepat sebelum Changbin memutuskan untuk pulang, Felix datang membawakan nampan berisi sepiring _spaghetti carbonara_ , _garlic bread_ dan segelas jus jeruk. Pemuda itu menghidangkan satu persatu makanan dan minuman itu di depan Changbin yang tercenung kaget. Ia menatap bergantian antara Felix dan hidangan tersebut, ekspresinya setengah tidak percaya.

"Apa yangㅡ"

"Hyung suka _spaghetti carbonara_ , kan? Atau aku salah mengingat makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Felix dengan ekspresi yang masih terlihat datar. Changbin sedikit takut melihatnya hingga ia pun hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Felix.

"Kamu nggak perlu repot-repot...," Changbin bergumam, nadanya penuh rasa bersalah. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada satupun yang bicara di antara mereka sebelum Felix terkekeh dan kembali meremas pundak Changbin.

"Biasa aja, hyung. _If I don't like you that much, I won't bother to cook your favorite meal._ "

Changbin lagi-lagi tercenung mendengar ucapan Felix. Namun kali ini ada semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya dan membuat tawa Felix semakin geli. Merasa malu dengan pernyataan yang begitu mendadak, Changbin lantas berdehem sebelum membalas ucapan Felix.

"Makasih. Aku juga suka," gumamnya.

Dari sudut mata Changbin bisa melihat Felix yang menaikkan sebelah alis penuh tanya begitu mendengar pernyataan ambigu tadi. Namun alih-alih menjelaskan, Changbin memilih untuk menikmati spaghetti buatan Felix dengan senyum terkulum di sudut bibirnya.

"Licik," cibir Felix sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Changbin, membuat suapannya terhenti di udara. Felixㅡyang baru saja beranjak menuju dapurㅡterlihat puas menertawakan wajah Changbin yang kini menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

***


	2. mosquito bite

"Hyung."

Changbin sedikit terlonjak ketika mendapati sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Lengan kurusnya terlihat begitu santai melingkari tubuh Changbin. Sementara pemilik lengan itu menopang dagu di pundaknya, sisi pipi kanan menempel di telinga Changbin.

"Hm?" ia menjawab dengan gumaman.

Changbin berusaha bersikap tenang. Padahal saat itu rasanya ia ingin berpegangan ke dinding karena kakinya goyah. Dirinya masih belum terbiasa menerima kejutan-kejutan kecil berupa afeksi dari Felix meskipun mereka sudah hampir setengah tahun menjadi teman sekamar di asrama kampus.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" suara Felix yang serak dan dalam dan begitu dekat dengan telinganya membuat rambut di tengkuk Changbin meremang. Kepalanya sedikit ditelengkan, sengaja menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir Felix.

"Masih ada tugas yang belum selesai. Sekarang menyingkir dariku, Lix. Kamu berat," ia setengah menggerutu, setengah memohon. Didengarnya Felix mendecakkan lidah sebelum melonggarkan pelukan. Alih-alih beranjak, pemuda itu hanya berpindah ke sisi Changbin sembari terus merangkulnya.

"Ya deh, ya deh," Felix memutar bola mata. Changbin menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan tugasnya tanpa mempedulikan Felix yang mengintip dari samping.

"Udah hampir selesai apa baru mulai?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendorong kacamata berbingkai bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Udah hampir selesai."

"Hm, oke," bibir Felix menyunggingkan senyum mengerti, "aku tungguin deh. Mau tidur sama-sama."

Changbin kadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Felix. Padahal ranjang mereka terpisah; Felix di ranjang atas dan Changbin di bawah. Tidak perlu pergi tidur di waktu yang bersamaan dan membagi teritori untuk sisi ranjang yang boleh mereka tempati. Changbin juga tidak keberatan kalau Felix meninggalkannya sendiri untuk tidur duluan. Namun lelaki yang lebih muda bersikeras untuk menunggu Changbin selesai sehingga mereka bisa tidur di waktu bersamaan.

Ingin sekali Changbin menanyakan alasan di balik sikap Felix itu. Sayangnya ia selalu lupa lantaran terlalu fokus pada tugas yang sedang dikerjakan.

Sudahlah. Lebih baik menyelesaikan pekerjaan dulu. Nanti kalau ingat ia akan bertanya pada Felix tentang kebiasaannya tersebut.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu jam berlalu ketika tugas Changbin akhirnya selesai. Felix sudah terkantuk-kantuk di sampingnya. Kepalanya terkulai berkali-kali hingga membuat pemuda itu tersentak terus. Changbin diam-diam memperhatikan ketika pada akhirnya kelopak mata Felix terpejam sepenuhnya, dengan kepala bersandar di punggung sofa. Netranya tanpa sadar terfokus pada jemari Felix yang kecil (Changbin selalu gemas melihat jari-jarinya yang agak gemuk) sebelum tatapannya menelusuri pergelangan tangan hingga lengan sang pemuda yang tidak tertutup pakaian.

Saat itulah Changbin mendapati sesuatu di lengan Felix, seperti bekas gigitan serangga.

Jemari Changbin otomatis bergerak untuk menyentuh ruam kemerahan di kulit pemuda itu, merasakan teksturnya yang agak timbul. Barangkali karena jemari Changbin yang dingin atau memang Felix yang mudah terkejut saat disentuh, pemuda itu refleks membuka mata dan mengarahkan tatapan nanar ke arah Changbin.

"Hyung?" Netranya bergantian menatap wajah Changbin dan jemarinya yang masih mengusap lengan Felix, "ada apa?"

"Kok nggak bilang kalau digigit nyamuk?" Lelaki yang lebih tua mengernyitkan hidung, pertanda bahwa ia hendak memprotes sesuatu, "kan aku bawa semprotan anti serangga. Kamu minta kek."

Bibir Felix agak mencebik setelah mendapat teguran dari Changbin. Kedua alisnya berkerut saat ia hendak menyuarakan protes.

"Ya, habisnya aku nggak tahu."

"Makanya lain kali tanya dulu. Kalau nggak ada ya dibeli lah."

"Hyung kok marahnya sama aku? Kan aku yang digigit nyamuk," Felix balas memprotes, "marah sama nyamuknya sana."

Mendengar ucapan asal dari pemuda itu, Changbin sontak tertawa. Bahkan ia sulit menghentikan tawanya lantaran ucapan dan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Felix begitu menggemaskan. Kalau saja Changbin punya sedikit keberanian, mungkin ia sudah mencubit pipi Felix dan mencium bibirnya yang mengerucut itu.

Sayangnya Changbin tidak berani berbuat sampai ke sana.

Maka ia pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum menepuk pelan lengan Felix yang digigit nyamuk beberapa kali. Seolah hendak menghilangkan bekas gigitan itu dengan kekuatan telapak tangannya.

"Nyamuknya mana ngerti kalau dilarang. Makanya kamu aja yang hati-hati," Changbin memberi pengertian pada Felix dengan nada sabar. Meskipun masih bersungut-sungut, tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal pada Changbin.

"Iya deh, hyung," Felix mengangguk.

"Nyamuknya lebih suka sama kamu makanya kamu terus yang digigit," ledek Changbin.

"Oh, ya?" Felix mengerjapkan mata sebelum bergumam pelan, "Changbin hyung kapan?"

"Hah?" Changbin menatap Felix tidak mengerti, "kapan apanya?"

"Kapan suka sama aku?"

Napas Changbin tiba-tiba saja tercekat hingga membuatnya terbatuk. Beruntung ia tidak sedang menyesap minuman saat itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin wajah Felix sudah tersembur lantaran Changbin yang tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Uh..."

Seo Changbin tidak paham darimana datangnya hawa panas yang tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka ataupun debaran aneh yang muncul begitu saja di dadanya. Namun yang pasti, ucapan Felix tadi bagaikan balon yang meledak begitu saja di dekat telinganya hingga Changbin harus menarik napas berulang kali untuk menenangkan diri.

"Nggak keren ah saingan sama nyamuk," ucap Changbin pada akhirnya sembari menyentil kening Felix. Beruntung setelahnya Felix hanya tertawa dan kembali menggamit lengan Changbin santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meskipun lelaki itu bisa mengenali rona samar di wajah temannya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Sok keren," cibir Felix.

"Kalau udah nggak ada saingan, baru deh nanti dicoba. Gimana?" iseng Changbin bertanya. Tidak disangka ternyata ucapan Changbin membuat Felix tertegun hingga kini giliran pemuda itu yang gelagapan membalas kata-katanya. Wajahnya memerah malu dan pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memukul lengan atas Changbin agak terlalu keras.

"Ow! Sakit, Lix!" protes lelaki berambut gelap itu.

Sayang sekali Felix sudah terlanjur kabur menuju tempat tidurnya dan menghilang di balik selimut, meninggalkan Changbin yang melongo sendirian karena sikap tidak terduga ini.

"Lix, katanya mau tidur bareng? Kok malah tidur duluan?" tanyanya sebelum bergerak menuju kasur Felix yang berada di bagian atas ranjang susun mereka, meminta penjelasan.

***


	3. strawberry

[ _t/w: this contains contents about heavy make-out, lip-biting, and cursing so please consider this warning before you read <3 _]

***

  
"Lix, kamu ngapain?"

Changbin menyipitkan mata ke arah Felix, yang sedang menatap kosong pada langit-langit ruang tengah rumah keluarga Seo. Adalah ide Felix untuk menjambangi rumah Changbin dan menonton bersama drama terbaru yang sedang hangat dibicarakan Hyunjin di kampus. Namun nyatanya pemuda itu malah merebahkan tubuh di sofa berlengan milik kekasihnya dengan kedua tungkai menjuntai. Kebetulan saat itu Changbin ditinggal ke luar kota oleh orangtuanya sehingga Felix pun menjadi agak terlalu nyaman saat bersama pemuda itu.

"Hm?" gumam Felix tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapan dari kandelir yang menggantung di loteng. Changbin menghela napas sebelum memutuskan untuk bergerak ke dapur. Barangkali Felix kurang minum sehingga ia tidak bisa berhenti melamun.

Tidak butuh lima menit bagi Changbin untuk kembali dan membawa dua kaleng jus jeruk dingin. Tidak lupa dengan sebungkus besar keripik kentang kesukaan Changbin yang ikut diletakkan pemuda itu di meja ruang tengah. Lantas Changbin menghenyakkan bokong di karpet yang berada tepat di dekat kaki sofa sebelum menatap Felix yang masih saja melamun.

"Oi, ada apa, sih?" Changbin memukul paha pemuda itu yang terbungkus _ripped jeans_ hitam. Felix mendesis sekilas lantaran telapak tangan Changbin mengenai kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Hyung! Sakit tau," Felix mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Changbin hanya terkekeh sembari mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Sengaja membuat Felix semakin kesal hingga pemuda itu pun menusuk pipi Changbin dengan telunjuknya.

"Bilang dulu kau kenapa," ujar Changbin, "habisnya dari tadi melamun terus. Bosan banget kayaknya."

Meskipun Changbin mengucapkannya dengan nada biasa, tetapi dalam hati ia merasa sedikit sedih karena diabaikan oleh Felix. Agaknya pemuda pirang itu merasakan perubahan suasana hati Changbin sehingga ia pun segera berguling ke samping untuk menangkup wajah kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan. Terkejut, Changbin hanya bisa menatap Felix dengan wajah melongo.

"Tahu nggak, hyung. Aku bukannya lagi melamun," Felix bergumam sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Changbin menyadari ada semburat merah yang perlahan timbul di pipinya sehingga membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Terus ngapain?"

"Aku...sebenarnya lagi nyoba ngunyah bibirku sendiri."

Kerutan di kening Changbin menjadi semakin dalam mendengar ucapan Felix. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Terkadang ada saja hal tidak terduga yang ia ucapkan sehingga Changbin pun harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak _facepalming_ setiap kali Felix bicara.

"Buat apa dikunyah? Nanti malah berdarah," ucap Changbin sambil menekan dagu Felix dengan ibu jarinya sehingga bibir pemuda itu tidak lagi berada di antara barisan giginya.

Terdengar erangan pelan tercetus dari bibir Felix. Lantas pemuda itu tiba-tiba melakukan gerakan akrobatik untuk beranjak dari sofa dan mendarat dengan bokongnya di samping sang kekasih. Changbin sampai terlonjak kaget karena kenekatan Felix melakukan gerakan berbahaya itu tanpa peduli dengan keselamatannya.

"Oi!" Changbin refleks memukul kaki Felix lagi sebagai bentuk protes. "Biasa aja kenapa, sih?!"

Pemuda itu hanya membalas ucapannya dengan cengiran tidak berdosa sehingga Changbin hanya bisa menghela napas berat untuk menyabarkan diri sendiri.

"Bibirku nggak apa-apa habis dikunyah."

Alih-alih merespons protes Changbin, Felix memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changbin tentang alasannya mengunyah bibir. "Aku habis baca sesuatu tadi terus ada kata-kata 'bibirnya dikunyah'. Kan aku jadi kepikiran, hyung."

"Kalau gitu berhenti baca yang aneh-aneh biar kau juga nggak kepikiran yang aneh-aneh," sergah Changbin.

Felix lantas tertawa mendengar ucapan Changbin. Namun tawa itu dengan cepat mereda ketika tatapan Felix jatuh pada wajah sang kekasih. Tanpa sadar netranya mengamati bibir Changbin agak terlalu lama sehingga membuat pemuda yang ditatap menyadari perbuatannya.

"Apaan? Kenapa ngeliatinnya kayak begitu?" Changbin terlihat sedikit gugup karena ditatap seperti itu. Pemuda itu berusaha mengusap sekitar mulutnya dengan ibu jari, berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang mungkin tertangkap oleh mata Felix. Namun kekasihnya hanya menggeleng sebelum merangkak pelan menuju pangkuan Changbin. Terkejut, pemuda itu hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuh ke kaki sofa sembari menahan pinggang Felix.

"Hei, hei. Mau apa kamu?"

Tidak, tidak. Changbin belum siap kalau Felix _menyerangnya_ di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga seperti ini. Kalau sampai ayah dan ibunya tahu rumah mereka berantakan saat pulang nanti, Changbin bisa diceramahi sampai telinganya panas.

"Mau coba, hyung. Mengunyah bibir," kekehnya. Nada bicaranya dibuat seinosen mungkin, berbanding terbalik dengan kilatan nakal di matanya yang membuat Changbin sedikit merasa gerah. Jemari Felix menelusuri lengan dan pundaknya sebelum berhenti untuk menekan tengkuk, "Kalau ciuman biasa udah bosan."

"Bosan?" Changbin nyaris tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Felix. Punya pacar yang jalan pikirannya beda dengan orang kebanyakan memang terasa menantang. "Kalau bosan kenapa kau selalu minta nambah?!"

"Ya, itu kan sebelum aku tahu kalau bibir bisa dikunyah waktu ciuman," Felix berkilah. Beruntung Changbin punya ambang sabar yang cukup tinggi sehingga ia hanya bisa menghela napas pelan sebelum menyetujui ucapan Felix.

"Terserah kau saja," Changbin memutar bola mata, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan oleh Felix.

Lantas pemuda pirang itu mulai mendekatkan wajah pada Changbin, membuat lelaki yang lebih tua membeku di posisinya. Napas Felix yang menerpa bibirnya beraroma _peppermint_ dan lemon, mungkin karena mengunyah permen Changbin yang dicuri pemuda itu dari meja belajarnya. Dalam hati Changbin bersyukur karena ia berpikiran untuk menyediakan permen untuk menemani belajar.

" _Look at your lips. It looks red and soft, like strawberry,_ " gumam Felix sembari menatap bibir Changbin, membuat pemuda itu merasa seolah ada bara api yang mulai menyala di balik kulitnya. Membuatnya ingin melonggarkan kancing baju karena merasa gerah. " _You know I really love strawberries._ "

" _What's your point, brat_?" Jemari Changbin yang berada di pinggang Felix mencengkeram lebih erat. Tekanan yang dirasakan pemuda itu barangkali yang menjadi alasan di balik kurva yang melengkung naik.

" _Would you let me chew my strawberry_?"

Jakun Changbin bergerak tiba-tiba saat pemuda itu menelan ludah begitu mendengar ucapan Felix. Di antara mereka berdua, Felix memang paling lihai berkata-kata. Namun sayangnya pemuda itu selalu kalah jika Changbin sudah menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menyentuh tubuh sang kekasih.

" _What about no_?" tantangnya.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Felix hanya memberinya seringaian kecil sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Changbin dengan telapak tangan.

"Kalau begitu aku terpaksa harus _mencuri_ stroberinya."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Felix untuk menautkan bibir Changbin dengan bibirnya, mencuri napas sang kekasih sebelum pemuda itu sempat menolak. Felix bisa merasakan cengkeraman jemari Changbin di pinggangnya yang semakin kuat ketika ranum mereka saling melumat tanpa henti. Sesekali terdengar lenguhan pelan tercetus dari kerongkongan Felix, membuat Changbin semakin rakus meraup bibirnya. Entah berapa menit berlalu sebelum Changbin melepas kecupan untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Kesempatan ini digunakan Felix untuk memerangkap bibir bawah Changbin di antara giginya dan menariknya pelan. Senyum kemenangan terulas di wajah pemuda itu saat didengarnya Changbin menggeram bagaikan predator yang lapar. Lengan Felix melingkar lebih erat di leher sang kekasih saat ia memiringkan kepala untuk kembali menggigit bibir Changbin perlahan. Kepalanya yang terasa ringan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat hingga tanpa sadar Felix menyentakkan tubuh ke arah Changbin, membuat kekasihnya terkejut.

" _Stop._ Felix. _Now,_ " geram Changbin, terpaksa memenggal kata satu persatu untuk menekankan maksudnya.

"Tapi aku belum--"

"Lee Felix," Changbin berkata tegas. Felix mengerucutkan bibir kesal sebelum melonggarkan pelukan. Ia bergeser dari pangkuan Changbin sebelum memberi pemuda itu pukulan ringan di dada, pertanda ia tidak setuju dengan permintaan kekasihnya.

" _I hate you,_ hyung," gerutu Felix.

" _Who allow you to buck your hips_?"

"Tapi kan itu nggak sengaja," rengek Felix, tidak terima disalahkan oleh Changbin. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar masam sehingga ia pun mengalihkan pandangan sambil bersedekap, " _I fucking hate you._ "

"Kalau mau gigit bibir ya gigit saja jangan ditambah sama yang lain juga," Changbin memberitahu sebelum merangkul pundak Felix untuk membawanya mendekat. "Sakit juga gigitanmu. Bibirku kayaknya mati rasa."

"Enak aja!" Felix kembali protes, "Aku pelan-pelan, kok."

"Coba lihat dulu akibat perbuatanmu baru protes," Changbin memutar kepala Felix hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua memanyunkan bibir bawahnya yang memang menjadi lebih merah dan bengkak hingga Felix tak sanggup menahan tawa.

"Jadi mirip bibir Hyunjin!" ledeknya sambil terus tertawa. Changbin mendesis sebal sebelum mencubit hidung Felix. Membuat pemuda itu mengaduh dan buru-buru menepis tangan Changbin dari wajahnya.

"Salah siapa!" kini giliran Changbin yang protes. Namun akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama begitu teringat akan percakapan random yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hyung. Lain kali aku mau ngunyah bibirmu lagi, ya? Ternyata memang empuk kayak yang ada di bacaan itu," ujar Felix tiba-tiba. Changbin memberi kekasihnya tatapan _judging_ sebelum menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Felix.

"Dasar aneh."

***


	4. warmth

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Changbin untuk jatuh tertidur lewat dari pukul satu dini hari. Jika ia sudah berada di kamar sebelum waktu tidur tiba, Changbin akan menggunakan waktunya untuk hal lain seperti membaca buku yang belum ia selesaikan berbulan-bulan lalu, mengecek berita terbaru di ponsel, menonton video, atau sekedar meninabobokan kekasihnya.

Seperti saat ini, Changbin membiarkan Felix berbaring di sisinya sembari melingkarkan lengan di tubuhnya. Sementara pemuda itu sibuk dengan tontonan yang sedang berlangsung di layar ponselnya.

Hujan yang mengguyur bumi dari pagi hingga petang membuat suhu udara menurun di malam hari. Penghangat belum dinyalakan karena Changbin pikir mereka masih bisa menghangatkan diri dengan selimut. Lagipula saat itu masih musim panas. Suhu dingin ini paling hanya berlangsung selama beberapa jam sebelum kembali berubah. Maka akan lebih bijak untuk menghangatkan diri dengan cara lain ketimbang mengandalkan penghangat.

"Hyung," sang kekasih yang berbaring di sisi Changbin, Lee Felix, iseng memainkan jemarinya untuk menarik perhatian. Namun pemuda itu masih sibuk menonton video dari ponsel hingga Felix pun menyentakkan tangan Changbin sedikit lebih keras.

Terkejut, Changbin lantas menoleh pada Felix setelah menghentikan videonya sejenak.

"Ada apa, Yongbokie?"

Jemari Changbin yang tadi dimainkan Felix kini bergerak mengusap pipi sang kekasih. Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan, sengaja menyandarkan pipi pada telapak tangan Changbin. Felix tidak suka dan tidak tahan udara dingin. Barangkali kekasihnya berusaha mencari kehangatan dari sentuhannya sehingga ia terlihat lebih _clingy_ dibanding biasanya.

"Hyung nggak mau tidur?" gumamnya.

Secara tidak langsung Changbin bisa menangkap maksud tak tersirat dari pertanyaan kekasihnya. Felix sepertinya tak kuasa menahan kantuk, tetapi ia masih belum bisa tidur jika Changbin tak memeluknya. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mengalah pada Felix. Ponselnya segera dimatikan dan diletakkan di nakas sebelum Changbin membaringkan diri di balik selimut yang mereka bagi bersama.

"Sini, Yongie."

Mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil, Felix bergegas menyusup di antara lengan Changbin yang melingkari tubuhnya. Pipi Felix menempel di cerukan leher Changbin yang hangat. Sementara dagu pemuda itu menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Felix sontak menghela napas lega. Sekilas Changbin bisa merasakan tubuhnya meremang karena hembusan napas hangat Felix yang menyentuh leher. Namun pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hyung," Felix bergumam pelan hingga Changbin harus menajamkan pendengarannya mendengar nada mengantuk kekasihnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan jatuh tertidur karena sudah mendapatkan kenyamanan yang ia inginkan.

"Ssh. Tidur saja, Lix. Aku disini," ucap Changbin.

"Hyung...tidur juga?"

"Nanti. Sekarang kamu tidur, ya? Mau kunyanyikan sesuatu?"

Changbin merasakan kepala Felix bergerak di bawah dagunya. Helaian rambut yang menggelitik leher membuat Changbin harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan geli.

"Last dance-nya Big Bang, _please_."

"Hm, oke."

Changbin berusaha menyenandungkan lagu kesukaan mereka berdua sepelan mungkin, hingga suaranya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman samar bernada rendah. Lambat laun napas Felix berubah teratur ketika Changbin hampir sampai pada bagian _bridge._ Namun pemuda itu tetap menggumamkan lagu itu sampai habis.

"Sayang," Changbin bergumam di rambut Felix. Lantas pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih cukup lama sembari memejamkan mata. Felix sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya, membuat Changbin diam-diam merasa lega.

"Sayang kamu, Yongbokie."

Setidaknya Changbin tidak perlu menahan malu di depan Felix karena bersikap se- _cheesy_ ini pada pemuda itu. Diciumnya rambut Felix sekali lagi sebelum mematikan lampu meja dan menyusul Felix menuju alam mimpi.

(Seandainya Changbin tahu Felix yang ia pikir sudah tidur nyatanya mendengar seluruh pernyataan cintanya dan tersenyum dalam diamㅡ

ㅡsayangnya, pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu.)

***


	5. us against the world

_"Pst. Katanya kemarin Felix nembak Changbin di taman dekat sekolah, ya?"_

_"Iya. Aku juga lihat!"_

_"Terus gimana? Diterima?"_

_"Nggak tahu, sih. Aku lihat Changbin narik Felix naik bus terus nggak tahu lagi kelanjutannya."_

_"Ah...padahal penasaran. Selama ini mana ada yang berani kayak mereka. Di depan umum lagi."_

Sudah hampir setengah hari telinga Felix panas ketika mendengar semua bisik-bisik tentang dirinya. Jantungnya terus berdentum keras dalam dada, seolah hampir menghancurkan rusuk. Rasanya bernapas pun mulai sesak sehingga ia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menghirup oksigen pelan dan berangsur menarik diri dari keramaian.

Felix merasa seperti ditelanjangi oleh tatapan menilai murid-murid lain di manapun ia berada. Pemuda Lee benci diperlakukan seperti itu hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di ruang kesehatan sampai tiba waktunya pulang. Felix merasa _sakit_ hingga ia hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik selimut dan menangis dalam diam, menyesali keteledorannya kemarin yang sudah melibatkan Changbin dalam masalahnya.

Changbin. Seo Changbin. Felix harap pemuda itu tidak ikut mengalami hal buruk seperti yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Felix berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang muncul di benaknya tentang diri sendiri. Ia tidak ingin kembali pada lubang gelap itu, yang membuatnya terasa seperti tidak berarti dan ingin segera menghilang dari dunia ini. Satu-satunya cara efektif untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu hanyalah dengan menutup mata dan telinga, lalu membiarkan bayangan Changbin perlahan muncul dan menghapus semua duka lara.

Dua setengah tahun memendam rasa suka terhadap Changbin tidaklah sebentar. Dan Felix tidak punya seluruh waktu di dunia ini untuk membiarkan perasaannya terkubur begitu saja. Ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya enam bulan sebelum kelulusan. Masalah diterima atau tidak, Felix tidak terlalu memikirkan. Ia akan menanggung konsekuensi jika Changbin sampai menolaknyaㅡatau yang lebih parah, benci padanya.

Sungguh, akan lebih baik begitu daripada digantung seperti sekarang.

Felix sudah menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung. Namun Changbin sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban pasti. Barangkali karena saat itu mereka diawasi oleh murid-murid di sekolah mereka yang kelewat ingin tahu urusan orang (mereka sengaja membuntuti ke taman tempat Felix berjanji akan menemui Changbin). Lantas Changbin memutuskan untuk menarik Felix pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu mengantarkan Felix hingga ke depan pagar rumah dan berpamitan pada _eomma_ yang sedang menyiram bunga.

Tidak sedikitpun Changbin membahas tentang pernyataan Felix hingga pemuda itu pulang. Bahkan tidak ada pesan dari Changbin yang masuk ke ponselnya dan memberi jawaban terhadap pernyataannya kemarin.

Bagi Felix, sikap Changbin yang seperti membuatnya seolah berdiri di pinggir jurang. Salah langkah sedikit, ia bisa celaka. Felix tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu Changbin mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyelamatkannya atau justru menghancurkannya. Namun segala bisikan tidak menyenangkan tentang Felix dan juga Changbin bagaikan tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang berusaha mendorongnya hingga Felix hampir tergelincir dari tepi jurang. Pemuda itu tidak dapat memastikan sampai kapan ia akan bertahan menunggu Changbin memberi jawaban.

Jika terlalu lama, Felix rasa ia mungkin akan menyerah saja.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa amat sesak. Tanpa sadar ada air mata yang menetes begitu saja di pipinya. Tubuh Felix dibawa semakin meringkuk di balik selimut ketika air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, hingga ia harus menggigit bantal untuk meredam isakan. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu saat Felix membiarkan tembok pertahanannya runtuh satu persatu hingga ia mendengar suara pintu yang digeser dan langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat.

Felix sontak menahan napas. Tubuhnya yang meringkuk di balik selimut berubah membeku saat mendengar langkah kaki itu berhenti. Lantas dirasakannya seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari balik selimut hingga ia pun berusaha untuk tetap diam, berpura-pura tidur.

"Felix?"

_Deg!_

Jantung Felix hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya begitu mendengar suara familiar yang tertangkap timpaninya. Suara itu...suara yang selalu ia putar ulang dalam kepala setiap akan tidur. Nada datar yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Felix berdetak dua kali lebih cepatㅡtiga kali lebih cepat jika pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

Sebut dia berlebihan, tetapi Lee Felix memang merasakan itu ketika mendengar suara Changbin, bahkan saat pemuda itu tidak bicara padanya.

"Felix? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Changbin kembali bertanya, kali ini Felix bisa mendengar nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Meskipun Felix masih belum ingin keluar dari balik persembunyiannya, tetapi ia tidak tega mengabaikan Changbin. Maka pemuda Lee perlahan menurunkan selimut hingga sebatas hidung, matanya yang basah bersirobok dengan netra gelap Changbin yang menatapnya muram.

Kenapa? Kenapa Changbin bersedih?

"Hyung...," gumam Felix, tidak peduli dengan larangan Changbin tempo hari agar ia tidak memanggilnya dengan honorifik lagi. Bagi Felix, alasan Changbin yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu memanggilnya hyung karena mereka satu angkatan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Changbin tetap lebih tua setahun darinya dan Felix ingin bersikap sopan.

"Kau sakit?"

Felix menggeleng dari balik selimut, terlihat agak gugup ketika menyadari bahwa Changbin perlahan menghampirinya. Punggung Felix disandarkan ke dinding lantaran ia tidak punya tempat untuk lari. Changbin duduk di pinggir ranjang, berusaha mengamati perubahan ekspresi Felix. Mencari sorot ketakutan atau apapun dalam matanya. Ia hampir saja kembali beranjak dari pinggir kasur jika saja Felix tidak segera menggenggam ujung jemarinya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku...yang kemarin...kamu...kamu nggak dijahati, kan?"

Felix bahkan tidak bisa menyusun kata dengan benar saking gugupnya. Changbin masih diam, masih menatapnya lurus. Namun senyum kecil perlahan terbit di wajahnya sebelum pemuda itu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Felix tanpa ragu.

Wajah Felix sontak memerah, karena senyum Changbin terlihat begitu lembut. Selembut tatapan netra gelap yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Jangan minta maaf. Kamu nggak salah."

Changbin bicara begitu dekat, bernapas begitu dekat di wajah Felix. Hingga ia bisa melihat deretan bulu mata yang sedikit menyembul di balik kelopak mata tunggal pemuda itu. Tanpa bisa dihentikan, Felix memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Sudah lama ia penasaran dengan bagaimana lembutnya bibir tipis Changbin. Sekarang ketika Felix sudah tahu bahwa bibirnya bahkan lebih lembut dari yang ia bayangkan, pemuda itu siap untuk melepaskan.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku terlalu menyukaimu," perlahan Felix menjauhkan wajah sebelum mengulas senyum sedih. Changbin masih tertegun, Felix tidak bisa menebak isi pikirannya. Dan otaknya tidak bisa berhenti membuat kesimpulan sepihak.

Felix pikir Changbin tidak menyukainya.

"Kalau hyung mau menolakku, nggak apa-apa. Kemarin aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku saja," Felix mengusap tengkuknya gugup, "Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman. Maaf kalauㅡ"

"Felix," nada Changbin kini berubah tegas hingga pemuda itu pun terkesiap mendengarnya, "sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf."

Felix tidak pernah mendengar Changbin berbicara dengan nada itu sebelumnya hingga ia pun merasa takut. Hampir saja ia berusaha melepaskan tautan tangannya dari pemuda itu jika saja Changbin tidak menarik pundaknya dan memeluk Felix begitu erat. Bisa dirasakannya jantung Changbin berdetak cukup keras dalam dadanya hingga Felix pun kembali merona dibuatnya.

"Apa...ada apa, hyung?" Felix bergumam bingung. Namun alih-alih bicara, Changbin mendorong pelan tubuh Felix hingga terdesak ke dinding sebelum memagut bibirnya dalam-dalam. Membuat seluruh tubuh Felix lemas hingga ke tulang, menyerah sepenuhnya pada ciuman Changbin yang menuntut.

"Aku sayang padamu, Felix," bisik Changbin suatu kali, ketika bibir lelaki yang lebih muda berubah merah dan ranum bagaikan ceri. Hanya rintihan pelan yang tercetus dari bibir Felix sebelum wajahnya dibenamkan ke pundak kokoh Changbin.

"Maaf karena aku bersikap pengecut. Aku hanya...tidak pandai berkata-kata. Aku ingin menunjukkan perasaanku dengan perbuatan. Tapi saat itu kita tidak sendirian," gumamnya. Felix mengangguk pelan, berusaha mencerna ucapan Changbin. Pemuda itu membuat kepalanya melayang hingga Felix pun tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sepertinya Changbin menyadari hal ini hingga ia pun terkekeh dan mengusap pipi Felix penuh sayang.

"Kukira kau menggantungku," lirihnya, "atau lebih parah, menolakku."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau nggak tahu aku yang sering menaruh coklat kesukaanmu di loker setiap hari Senin?"

Felix mengerjapkan mata bingung ke arah Changbin, lalu menggeleng.

"Bagus. Artinya aku berhasil mengagumimu diam-diam."

Wajah Felix kembali merona mendengar ucapan Changbin. Namun ia hanya bisa memeluk pemuda itu sebelum memberinya satu kecupan di pipi.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku, hyung."

Changbin membalas ucapannya dengan senyum paling indah yang pernah Felix lihat.

***


	6. well, baby got nicer each day

Untuk ukuran musim panas di Seoul, suhu 33 derajat Celcius sudah tergolong cukup tinggi. Itulah yang membuat Felix memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian terbuka berupa kaos tanpa lengan saat hendak mengunjungi apartemen Changbin. Lagipula akan lebih baik seperti itu, kan? Felix jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan banjir keringat karena kaos tanpa lengannya ini berbahan tipis dan menyerap keringat.

Yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah bagaimana kulitnya yang sensitif jadi terkena _sunburn_ akibat lupa memakai losion tabir surya.

"Hyung, aduh. Maaf, tapi...aku minta jel lidah buaya punyamu lagi, dong. Boleh nggak?" ucap Felix, "lenganku terbakar lagi."

Changbin hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum bergerak menuju kamar, mengambilkan losion lidah buaya miliknya. Ia lantas mendudukkan diri di samping Felix untuk menyerahkan botol losion itu pada pemuda itu.

"Nih."

Felix mengerjap menatap Changbin dengan sorot memelas, persis seperti anak anjing. "Hyung nggak mau bantu oleskan?"

Alis Changbin sekilas terangkat saat ia menatap Felix dengan sorot tidak percaya. Namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya hingga Changbin pun menghela napas pasrah. Jelas ia kalah telak kalau Felix sudah menunjukkan ekspresi mirip anak anjing itu.

"Ya sudah. Hadap sini lengannya."

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Felix ketika pemuda itu menyodorkan lengan telanjangnya pada Changbin.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengoleskan sih, Lix? Kau kan bisa sendiri," pemuda Seo setengah menggerutu. Namun ia tetap mengoleskan jel tersebut perlahan ke lengan Felix yang agak memerah. Gerakannya yang hati-hati membuat Felix menatap takjub pada pemuda itu hingga ia lupa bahwa wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Menyadari hal ini, Changbin lantas berdehem sebelum menjauhkan tangan dari lengan Felix.

"Sudah, nih. Ditunggu aja reaksinya," ujar Changbin sambil mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Mengetahui hal ini, Felix diam-diam menyeringai iseng.

"Menurutmu gimana lenganku, hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu nyaris membuat Changbin tersedak minuman. Beruntung saat itu ia berhasil menelan minumannya dengan benar sebelum mengarahkan tatapan kesal ke arah Felix. "Maksudnya? Aku nggak ngerti, Lix."

Felix melambaikan tangan tidak percaya, "Masa sih nggak ngerti? Lenganku, lho. Ini," Felix menekuk lengannya hingga bisepnya menonjol, membuat Changbin kembali terbatuk, "masa hyung nggak ngerti?"

"Oh, itu," gumam Changbin, pura-pura tidak acuh, "masih kalah sama punyaku."

Ucapan Changbin sepertinya membuat Felix mengerucutkan bibir tidak terima. Pemuda itu kembali menatap lengannya sebelum menghela napas, kedua bahunya merosot. "Iya, sih. Nggak sebagus lenganmu."

Reaksi itu membuat Changbin langsung menyadari kesalahannya. Meskipun Changbin hanya bercanda, tetapi nadanya yang serius sering disalahartikan oleh Felix yang cukup perasa. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuk, berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghibur Felix.

"Siapa bilang lenganmu nggak bagus? Menurutku bagus, kok," Changbin menelusuri lengan Felix dengan ujung jemarinya lantaran masih ada sisa jel yang menempel di sana. Namun gestur ini membuat rambut halus di tangan Felix tiba-tiba meremang, mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Kini giliran Felix yang salah tingkah.

"Kamu geli, Lix?" Changbin bertanya, nadanya polos. Lantas Felix menarik tangannya menjauh sebelum kabur menuju dapur apartemen Changbin, berkedok mencari minuman.

"Nggak lah ya!" kilahnya.

Namun selang dua jam kemudian, saat mereka duduk bersisian di sofa Changbin dengan lengan saling bersentuhan, lelaki yang lebih tua iseng menyusuri lengan Felix lagi dengan jemarinya. Sementara yang disentuh hanya bisa menggigit bibir dengan mata yang masih berusaha difokuskan ke layar televisi.

" _You got nice arms, too, Lix,_ " ucap Changbin sebelum menyandarkan keningnya di otot lengan Felix, membuat pemuda itu terkesiap. Namun ia tidak berusaha menjauh saat Changbin tak hendak beranjak dan terus bersandar di sana.

" _I love._ "

Ucapan Changbin membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Namun Felix tidak membiarkan dirinya berharap lebih jauh pada teman dekatnya ini karena mungkinㅡmungkin sajaㅡChangbin mengatakan itu tanpa benar-benar memikirkannya.

(Atau mungkin Felix saja yang tidak menyadari maksud tersirat dari ucapan pemuda itu yang ditujukan untuknya.)

" _Thanks_. _I think I love them, too_ ," ucap Felix pada akhirnya. Dan Changbin pun tertawa mendengarnya.

***


	7. cute nape

"Hoahm! Capek!"

Changbin langsung menghenyakkan diri di sofa begitu Felix bergerak menuju dapur. Pemuda itu berbaring telungkup, kedua kakinya dibiarkan menggantung di lengan sofa. Ketika Felix kembali, pemuda itu menepuk bokong Changbin agar yang lebih tua memberinya ruang untuk duduk. Yang artinya ia harus berbaring menyamping dengan wajah menghadap punggung Felix agar pemuda itu bisa duduk tanpa membuat Changbin tergencet.

"Gangguin orang tidur aja," gerutu Changbin sambil menusuk pinggang Felix dengan telunjuk. Sayang sekali pemuda itu tidak mudah geli sehingga sia-sia saja usaha Changbin untuk mengganggunya.

"Nggak mau di lantai. Nggak empuk," balas Felix tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan dari video game yang sedang ia mainkan. Changbin menghela napas sebelum melingkarkan lengan dan menyandarkan kepala di pinggang Felix, berusaha untuk tidur. Namun siku sang pemuda yang berkali-kali mengenai keningnya membuat Changbin agak terganggu.

" _Ya_! Lee Felix!"

Jemarinya berusaha menahan siku Felix yang kini menempel di keningnya. Changbin tidak sampai hati mendorong tangan si pemuda yang saat itu sedang serius bermain karena ia tahu konsekuensi yang akan didapat jika membuat Felix mengamuk. Daripada menimbulkan keributan, Changbin terpaksa mengalah dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk bersandar ke punggung Felix.

"Kau ganggu tidurku aja, sih," gumam Changbin, tidak sepenuhnya kesal karena ia pun sudah pasrah dengan Felix yang tidak responsif. Kalau sudah ada game di tangan, posisi Changbin langsung bergeser menjadi si nomor dua.

"Hyung pindah aja ke kamar," jawab Felix sekenanya. Changbin diam-diam memanyunkan bibir sebelum meletakkan dagu di pundak Felix dan mengintip kekasihnya bermain.

Belum genap menit memperhatikan Felix bermaih, Changbin mulai merasa bosan. Kini pemuda itu melingkarkan kedua kaki di pinggang Felix dan memeluknya lebih erat, membawa tubuh Felix bersandar ke dadanya. Pemuda pirang itu kelihatannya masih tidak merasa terganggu sehingga Changbin pun mulai melakukan hal lain pada kekasihnya, seperti menyentuhkan hidungnya ke cerukan leher Felix dan menghidu aroma manis di kulit pemuda itu.

"Lix," panggil Changbin ketika ia menjauhkan wajah beberapa senti untuk menatap tengkuk Felix yang terekspos. Jemarinya iseng menarik leher kaos hitam pemuda itu sehingga lebih banyak lagi kulit pucat berbintik coklat yang terlihat.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Aku gigit, ya?"

Felix yang bingung sekilas menoleh padanya sebelum kembali menatap layar video game, "Gigit apaan?"

"Lehermu," bisik Changbin sebelum mengecup tengkuk kekasihnya. Bisa didengarnya napas Felix tercekat sebelum pemuda itu menusuk paha Changbin dengan siku.

"Aduh!" Changbin hampir terlonjak karena kaget dan geli (dan sakit, karena Felix punya tenaga dalam yang lumayan), "Apaan, sih?!"

"Hyung yang apaan! Tuh liat, aku kalah!" gerutunya sambil melempar video gamenya begitu saja ke meja. Changbin sampai berjengit mendengar suara permukaan video game yang terhempas ke meja.

"Maaf, deh."

"Lagian siapa suruh cium-cium leherku? Terus mau digigit lagi. Emangnya leherku makanan?!"

Felix menyuarakan protes, membuat Changbin terkekeh begitu melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang begitu lucu. Sebelum Felix makin mengamuk, Changbin menarik lembut dagu pemuda itu sembari mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Ia tahu Felix tidak akan berisik kalau bibir Changbin sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut, paling tidak sekali untuk hari ini.

"Bukan gitu, Yongbokie. Menurutmu kenapa kalau aku mau cium dan gigit lehermu, hm?" tanya Changbin dengan nada pura-pura inosen. Ucapan itu nyatanya membuat Felix cukup gelagapan hingga ia pun berusaha menatap ke arah lain sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Changbin tertawa kecil sebelum mendaratkan kecupan gemas di pipi kanan Felix.

"Tandanya aku mau kamu."

Pelukannya dipererat hingga Felix sedikit protes begitu merasakan tubuhnya terkungkung oleh tangan dan kaki Changbin. Namun ketika lelaki yang lebih tua kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, tidak ada yang bisa Felix lakukan selain mengikuti permainan Changbin dan membiarkan jemari pemuda itu bermain di tengkuk dan leher.

" _Mine. All mine,_ " Changbin berbisik sebelum mendaratkan gigitan di leher Felix, membuat pemuda itu mencengkeram punggung baju kekasihnya lebih erat.

***


	8. french k***

"Yo! Changbin hyung! Aku punya tebak-tebakan."

Changbin yang baru saja hendak membuka kaleng minuman bersoda lantas menoleh sekilas pada Felix. Pemuda itu memang suka sekali mengucapkan sesuatu yang random hingga membuat Changbin kadang geli sendiri dengan sikapnya.

"Tebakan apa?" tanya Changbin sebelum mendekatkan kaleng minumannya ke bibir.

"Hyung tahu nggak apa yang terkenal dari Perancis selain Menara Eiffel?" Felix menaik-turunkan alisnya. Changbin hanya bisa menggeleng sembari meneguk minuman, terlalu malas untuk berpikir.

"Nyerah?" tanya Felix lagi, yang kini dijawab Changbin dengan gelengan. Lantas pemuda pirang itu tertawa sebelum berucap, "Jawabannya... _french kiss_!"

Jawaban Felix membuat Changbin refleks menyemburkan soda dalam mulutnya. Pasalnya ia benar-benar kaget dengan ucapan Felix yang _harusnya_ sudah ia duga. Sementara pemuda yang menjadi sumber kekacauan kini malah tertawa puas dan lari terbirit-birit karena takut dilempar Changbin dengan sepatu.

Sialan, Lee Felix. Gara-gara leluconnya yang aneh itu Changbin sampai menyemburkan minumannya ke sofa, membuatnya meringis sendiri.

"Ya, Lee Felix! Lelucon macam apa itu?!" protes Changbin sambil mengusap sofa yang agak basah dengan tisu. Kekesalannya masih bersisa lantaran mendengar kekehan geli Felix dari balik pintu.

"Hyung! Aduh, kenapa lucu banget sih?! Hahahahaha!"

Felix ternyata masih punya nyali untuk menertawainya, membuat Changbin semakin ingin menjitak kening si pirang.

"Sok santai banget ngomonginnya kayak udah pernah ngelakuin aja," ia menggerutu panjang pendek sebelum melempar tisu bekas mengelap sofa ke arah Felix.

"Kenapa emangnya? Hyung belum pernah, ya?" ledeknya.

Ada secercah kilatan nakal dalam tatapan Felix yang membuat Changbin refleks memicingkan mata. Ia sudah paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Felix. Jika saja Changbin tidak mengenalnya, mungkin ia akan terjebak dengan kata-kata menantang yang diucapkan Felix.

Tidak, tidak. Changbin masih ingin waras.

"Kalau belum memangnya kenapa? Nggak ada urusannya denganmu," cibir Changbin. Sempat diperhatikannya ekspresi Felix yang terlihat sedikit tertegun sebelum pemuda itu kembali menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Oh, hyung. _You have to try it. So freaking awesome_ ㅡ _the sensation I mean_ ," gumam Felix sambil menjilat bibirnya. Changbin sampai harus mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain karena ia mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya saat melihat gestur Felix.

Entah kenapa dia jadi sedikit pusing...dan agak kesal.

"Ya deh, yang udah berpengalaman," Changbin memutar bola mata. Sepertinya akan lebih baik untuk menghentikan ocehan Felix dengan keluar dari ruangan itu dan tidak lagi mengacuhkannya.

Namun sepertinya usaha Changbin sia-sia saja karena Felix yang keras kepala justru menahan pergerakannya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku pernah?" Felix menunjukkan seringaian kecil. Changbin bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit merinding ketika melihat tatapan Felix.

"Kau mabuk, ya? Atau demam?" tanya lelaki yang lebih tua sambil menempelkan punggung tangan ke kening si pemuda pirang. Ekspresi Felix berubah kaget, lalu tiba-tiba saja malu. Pemuda itu lantas menggeleng sebelum menarik Changbin ke pelukan, membuatnya terkejut.

"Hyung, maaf," Felix bergumam di pundaknya dan Changbin jadi semakin bingung. Dengan cepat ia menepuk punggung Felix supaya anak lelaki itu segera melepaskan pelukan. Namun yang terjadi justru pelukan Felix semakin mengerat. Changbin jadi bingung dengan hal yang terjadi pada Felix.

"Ada apa, Lix? Kok minta maaf?"

Perlahan Felix melepaskan pelukannya sebelum menangkup pipi Changbin dengan kedua telapak tangan. Bibir lelaki pirang itu mencebik lucu.

"Nggak tahu buat apa. Aku cuma mau minta maaf aja...mungkin karena udah ngomong yang enggak-enggak sama hyung," jelasnya. Changbin mencerna sejenak ucapan Felix sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Iya, sih. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan langsung aja ngomong gitu," Changbin menyentil pelan kening Felix, "maunya apa coba?"

Wajah Felix memerah sebelum bibirnya perlahan berpindah ke telinga Changbin, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh tubuh pemuda itu membeku.

" _What_?!"

"Hm, kalau hyung nggak mau sih gak apa-apa. Aku cuma penasaran aja," gumamnya. Wajah Felix terlihat semakin merah hingga ia terpaksa mundur dan menjauhi Changbin. Namun lelaki yang lebih tua segera menahan tangannya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Felix.

"Nggak mau sekarang bukan berarti nggak mau selamanya," Changbin terkekeh sebelum menepuk pipi Felix lembut, "sekarang pipi dulu, ya? Pelan-pelan, Lixie."

Felix menggigit bibir sambil menunduk, tetapi Changbin rasa pemuda itu sedang tersenyum saat ini.

"Pokoknya aku mau jadi _french kiss_ pertama Changbin hyung," gumam Felix. Changbin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan pemuda itu sebelum merangkul pundaknya.

"Ya udah, sekarang ayo pergi. Yang lain udah nunggu," ucapnya.

***


	9. the cutest

"Gimana rasanya jadi yang paling lucu?"

Changbin menoleh cepat ke belakang, ke arah Lee Felix yang sedang membuntutinya sambil tersenyum geli. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, mengantuk. Namun binar di matanya masih belum redup. Saat menatap Changbin, binar jenaka itu selalu ada. Yang membuat Changbin perlahan ikut mengulas senyum sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

" _It's just for the show_ ," Changbin menjawab santai sambil menarik lengan baju Felix agar pemuda itu berdiri sejajar dengannya.

Felix mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Changbin, "Bohong. Hyung alami banget tadi pas _aegyo_."

Sebelah alis Changbin terangkat.

"Masa?"

"Iya," Felix mengangguk antusias, "suaranya, gesturnya, kayak manis banget gitu. Hyung rasanya nggak pernah begitu di depanku langsung."

Ah, Felix terdengar agak kecewa. Changbin bisa memaklumi, tetapi ia rasa Felix tidak tahu alasan di balik pengecualian itu. Pemuda itu berkontemplasi untuk memberitahu Felix, tetapi pada akhirnya mengurungkan niat karena ia pikir hal itu tidak penting. Cuma hal sepele, ia rasa Felix tidak akan bertanya padanya tentang alasan di baliknya.

Namun Felix yang tiba-tiba diam membuat Changbin sedikit bingung. Wajah pemuda itu juga agak tertekuk hingga membuat Changbin tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa manyun?"

Felix terkejut saat Changbin menegurnya, lalu pemuda itu menggeleng, "Siapa yang manyun."

"Ck, udah jelas manyun. Sini bentar."

Changbin menarik tangan Felix dan keluar dari barisan untuk menuju _rest room_. Chan dan Woojin menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bertanya yang segera dibalas Changbin dengan tatapan panjang. _Aku ada urusan sebentar sama Felix_ , kira-kira begitu arti tatapannya. Mereka mengangguk dan membiarkan Changbin menyelesaikan urusan dengan Felix.

Sesampainya di _rest room_ , Changbin menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Lantas ia mendekati Felix yang masih tertunduk lalu menangkup wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Tuh, kan," Changbin menghela napas, "kamu mikirin apa, Yongbok?"

Felix menggeleng, tetapi Changbin tahu apa yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Gara-gara aku nggak mau _aegyo_ di depanmu?" tebak Changbin. Felix tidak bersuara, tetapi pemuda berambut gelap itu sepertinya sudah menangkap jawabannya.

"Dengar ya, Yongbokie. Aku bukannya nggak mau menunjukkanya padamu. Tapi menurutku nggak ada gunanya. Soalnya kamu lebih lucu, lebih menggemaskan. Selain itu kamu nggak perlu dibujuk pakai _aegyo_ karena kamu yang paling baik," hibur Changbin, "kamu kayak malaikat."

"Hyung, _no_ ," Felix menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil mengerang, jelas-jelas malu mendengar ucapan Changbin. Namun pemuda itu hanya tertawa sebelum melepaskan tangan Felix yang menutup wajahnya supaya ia bisa kembali menyentuh pipi berbintik itu.

"Yongbokie-ku yang paling menggemaskan," Changbin berkata dengan suara melengking seperti bicara pada bayi dan tertawa. Felix hanya memanyunkan bibir sebelum menyandarkan kening ke pundak Changbin.

"Kayak suara bebek," kekeh Felix sebelum melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Changbin. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit sebelum yang lebih tua menjauhkan tubuh untuk mengacak rambut ungu Felix.

" _Now, who is the cutest_?"

Felix tersenyum sebelum menggelengkan kepala, gemas dengan tingkah Changbin.

" _You._ "

***


	10. free hugs

**_Prompt_ **   
_Felix is giving free hugs on National Boyfriend Day and Changbin wants one._

.  
.  
.

Sejak pagi, Changbin sudah bersiap sembari mematut diri di depan cermin. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan sudah dipastikan wangi. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Changbin menyemprotkan parfum ke setiap titik nadi terutama di leher sampai ia bisa menghirup wangi menyegarkan dari tubuhnya. Maskulin dan segar. Changbin tersenyum sendiri saat mengendus udara.

Hari itu tanggal 3 Oktober. Selain bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Chan, di hari tersebut mereka juga merayakan _National Boyfriend Day._ Atau setidaknya begitu yang ia dengar dari pemuda Australia yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Changbin sebenarnya baru tahu kalau ada yang namanya _National Boyfriend Day_ ㅡapa sih arti yang paling tepat? Hari Teman Lelaki Nasional?ㅡtetapi ketika ia cari di mesin pencari web memang ada yang seperti itu. Entah apa yang merasuki Chan untuk membuat _volunteering_ kecil-kecilan demi merayakan hari itu, Changbin juga tidak mengerti. Namun setidaknya ide Bang 'Christopher' Chan tidak buruk juga.

Katanya demi mengurangi angka kejadian depresi, pemuda itu berinisiatif untuk membagikan pelukan gratis untuk siapapun yang membutuhkan.

Changbin sejujurnya tidak mau jadi bagian hal ini. Meskipun selama ini ia cukup _clingy_ pada teman-temannya, tetapi ia tidak terlalu suka bersentuhan dengan orang asing. Changbin cukup menghargai _personal space_ orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Chan atau Jisung atau Hyunjin atau Felix yang memang tidak masalah dengan hal ini, karena mereka terlalu baik untuk tidak percaya pada orang yang bahkan belum mereka kenal dekat.

Terutama Felix.

Changbin yakin seratus lima puluh persen bahwa banyak yang akan otomatis tertarik pada pelukan yang ditawarkan Felix. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan, senyumnya yang manis, lalu pelukan yang hangatㅡChangbin harus mengepalkan tangan demi menahan emosi saat memikirkan Felix _dipeluk_ orang lainㅡsiapapun pasti menyukai pemuda itu.

Sebelas-dua belas dengan Hyunjin meskipun kedua temannya itu punya daya tariknya masing-masing jika menyoal pelukan. Hyunjin juga hangat dan cocok dipeluk seperti boneka beruang besar. Namun dengan Felix barangkali sensasinya akan berbeda.

Changbin hanya bisa membayangkan, karena sejujurnya ia belum punya keberanian untuk memeluk Felix hingga saat itu.

"Hyung!"

Pemuda itu tidak sadar dirinya melamun sampai Jisung tiba-tiba menyikut lengannya. Changbin mendesis kesakitan sebelum mendorong lengan Jisung, mencetuskan tawa dari bibir temannya.

"Ngelamun terus. Jangan bayangin yang enggak-enggak sebelum meluk orang," Jisung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sugestif. Changbin nyaris mendorong kening pemuda itu kalau saja ia tidak melihat Chan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu.

"Sudah siap, kalian berdua? Ayo berangkat," pemuda pirang itu mengedikkan kepala, "Felix dan Hyunjin sudah menunggu."

***

Benar saja. Begitu tiga sekawan itu muncul di depan gerbang kampus, mereka disambut oleh duo mahasiswa jurusan _D_ _ance Department_ , Hwang Hyunjin dan Lee Felix.

Keduanya terlihat cerah, terutama Felix yang mengenakan _jumper_ warna mustard yang membuat Changbin diam-diam tersenyum. Kalau Seungmin ada di sini, Changbin yakin ia akan mengatakan bahwa Felix mirip anak ayam. _Well_ , menurut Changbin dia lebih mirip matahari daripada anak ayam. Namun ia tahu Seungmin selalu menyebalkan, terutama kalau menyangkut kesukaan Changbin.

Oh, ya. Diam-diam Changbin memang menaruh rasa suka pada Felix.

"Yo, bro!"

Hyunjin menyapa mereka dengan gestur a la hiphop, membuat Felix tertawa pelan di sampingnya. Mereka saling bertukar jabat tangan dan _brofist_. Changbin tersenyum miring saat mendengar kekehan Felix yang meninju kepalan tangannya. Pemuda itu terlihat antusias.

"Changbin hyung kayaknya tegang banget. Gugup, ya?" goda Felix, tangannya terulur seolah hendak merangkul Changbin. Lelaki yang lebih tua refleks meringkuk, tetapi yang terjadi setelahnya justru di luar dugaan. Felix ternyata hanya hendak memukul lengannya main-main.

"Ya iyalah. Siapa yang nggak gugup mau meluk orang sebanyak ini?" protes Changbin sambil mendengus. Felix kembali terkekeh geli sementara Jisung dan Hyunjin memutar bola mata.

"Makanya jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh. Rileks aja," Jisung melambaikan tangan santai. Changbin menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kening si pemuda lantaran bicara seenaknya. Memangnya Jisung tahu dia memikirkan apa? Changbin malah merasa otaknya sekarang sedang dalam mode _sleep_ seperti laptop yang ditinggal lama saking tidak bisanya berpikir.

" _Stop that_ , Ji," kali ini giliran Felix yang bicara. Tidak seperti yang lain, Felix selalu membela Changbin. Meskipun kadang ikut meledeknya, tetapi ia selalu membela Changbin setelahnya. Dalam hati pemuda Seo ingin berterima kasih pada Felix karena selalu membelanya saat yang lain justru menjadikannya bahan lelucon.

Changbin jadi semakin suka pada Felix.

Ia baru saja hendak melemparkan balasan untuk ucapan Jisung saat tiba-tiba Chan menepukkan tangan dua kali, pertanda ia meminta perhatian.

"Yo, _guys_. Sudah waktunya."

Chan menyerahkan empat helai kaos hitam bertulisan " _free hugs for a better day! :D"_ pada masing-masing temannya. Ukurannya sudah disesuaikan dan Changbin langsung menghela napas saat melihat miliknya. Pasti ketat di bagian lengan, pikir Changbin.

Benar saja, ketika ia memakainya, lengan kaosnya langsung membentuk lekukan bisep yang cukup membuat Changbin meringis.

"Aku pakai jaket ya, Chan hyung," ujar Changbin tanpa menunggu persetujuan. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyampirkan jaket di pundak, Felix langsung menyambar tangannya.

"Lho, kenapa? Hyung dingin?"

Wajah Felix yang kebingungan membuat Changbin diam-diam menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan rasa gemas untuk mencubit pipi temannya.

"Hm, nggak juga. Tapi risih aja, bajunya ketat di lengan," Changbin melirik sekilas pada bisepnya. Ia melihat tatapan Felix ikut berpindah ke lengannya, tetapi entah kenapa tatapannya sedikit berbeda. Changbin nyaris menahan napas saat melihatnya.

"Nggak, kok. Lenganmu malah kelihatan bagus. Iya kan, Hyunjin?" ujar Felix.

"Ya, ya. Lengan favoritmu," gumam Hyunjin asal sebelum mengaduh kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak Felix. Sebelah alis Changbin terangkat heran, tetapi dalam hati sejujurnya merasa senang.

Lee Felix terlihat jelas seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun Changbin pikir mungkin tidak masalah jika ia belum akan mengetahuinya sekarang. Pelan-pelan. Changbin akan mencoba untuk pelan-pelan menguak rahasia itu hingga ia bisa tahu apa yang disembunyikan Felix darinya.

"Dia cuma asal ngomong, Hyung," kilah Felix.

Changbin hanya memberikan seulas senyum pada pemuda itu sebelum mengedikkan bahu, seolah ia tidak menyadari arti dibalik bantahan Felix.

"Oke."

Untuk sekarang, mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Namun Changbin tidak janji akan menahan diri begitu ia menemukan bukti yang lebih kuat bahwa rasa sukanya terhadap Felix ternyata berbalas.

Yang terpenting bagi Changbin, Lee Felix berhak tahu bahwa dirinya pantas disukai setelah semua kebaikan yang ia berikan tanpa mengharap balasan.

***

"Terima kasih. Ini pelukan buatmu. Semoga bahagia, ya!"

Changbin memperhatikan dari jauh saat Felix memberi pelukan hangat untuk seorang anak perempuan yang kebetulan lewat di depan gerbang kampus mereka. Anak yang duduk di kursi roda itu tampak lebih ceria sekarang setelah memeluk Felix. Terlihat dari kedua sudut bibir si anak yang tertarik ke atas, melengkung membentuk senyum. Felix ikut tersenyum, lalu tangannya mengusap kepala si anak perempuan. Mengundang tawa menggemaskan dari gadis kecil itu yang kini sudah harus melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku mau ketemu Felix oppa lagi! Boleh ya, _eomma_?" Changbin mendengar pinta sang anak pada orangtuanya. Setelah melihat Felix mengangguk dan mengajak anak itu ber- _high five_ , ia memalingkan wajah.

"Lihat apaan, tuh?"

Changbin menjerit tertahan ketika ia hampir menabrak wajah Chan yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Ya! Channie hyung!" serunya dengan nada protes sebelum kakinya bergerak hendak menendang bokong Chan yang kabur. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa puas di atas penderitaan Changbin yang hampir jantungan.

" _That lovestruck expression again!_ " Chan menuding sambil tertawa memegangi perut. Meskipun kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya masih kurang, Changbin rasa ia tahu maksud perkataan Chan. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"Diamlah, hyung," geram Changbin.

"Ya, Seo Changbin. Mau sampai kapan menatapnya dari jauh? Apa yang kamu harapkan dari orang nggak peka satu itu?" Chan mengedikkan bahu ke arah Felix yang kini sedang memeluk sepasang kakek dan nenek yang kebetulan jalan-jalan sore di depan gerbang kampus. Changbin menghela napas.

"Cuma berharap bisa dapat pelukan gratis," jawabnya.

"Ya sanalah," ujar Chan, "Meskipun kita ngasih pelukan gratis, tapi kita juga berhak dapat pelukan gratis. Kamu nggak tahu kan peraturan yang ini?"

Changbin melongo lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya sudah, sana minta peluk sama Felix," Chan mengepalkan tangan di samping kepala, seolah menyemangati, "Kamu pasti bisa!"

"Jangan norak," gerutu Changbin setengah hati. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum sebelum memberi Chan pelukan berterima kasih, " _wish me luck_."

" _Go get him._ "

Changbin berbalik dan berlari kecil menyongsong Felix, yang kini sedang merenggangkan tangan ke atas seperti kucing. Ia lantas menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran Changbin yang entah kenapa berhenti melangkah begitu saja.

"Hyung?" panggil Felix. Changbin menelan saliva sebelum berjalan pelan ke arah Felix.

"Kata Chan hyung ada peraturan yang tadi lupa diberitahu," ucap Changbin tanpa berpikir. Felix menelengkan kepala, ekspresinya terlihat cukup bingung mendengar pernyataan Changbin.

"Emangnya apa, hyung?"

"Meskipun kita ngasih pelukan gratis, tapi kita juga berhak dapat pelukan gratis," Changbin mengutip ucapan Chan semula. Felix tertegun sejenak sebelum mengulas senyum saat menyadari maksud Changbin.

"Oh," sebelah alis Felix terangkat, sorot matanya berkilat jenaka saat membalas tatapan Changbin. Hampir saja pemuda itu terduduk lemas kalau saja ia tidak bersandar pada salah satu tembok gerbang.

"Hyung mau kupeluk?"

Seperti biasa, Felix selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tidak pernah berusaha menutupi sesuatu demi egonya. Felix selalu berkata apa adanya.

Sungguh berkebalikan dengan Changbin yang sama sekali tidak ingin seseorang mengetahui isi hatinya yang terdalam, karena hal itu membuatnya merasa terekspos. Changbin lebih memilih ego dibandingkan kejujuran sehingga terkadang ia harus menelan sendiri pahitnya empedu yang disebabkan oleh sikap _denial_ nya.

Namun untuk kali ini Changbin ingin membuat pengecualian. Untuk kali ini ia akan menekan egonya dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Felix.

"Iya."

Dirasakannya Felix mendekat. Namun Changbin sudah terlanjur mengarahkan pandangan pada ujung sepatu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok Lee Felix kini berjarak sejangkauan tangan darinya.

"Hyung, lihat aku."

Pinta Felix yang lembut membuat Changbin perlahan mengangkat wajah. Matanya menangkap senyum di bibir Felix yang entah kenapa turut tercermin di sepasang netra coklat madu pemuda itu. Changbin tertegun.

"Aku juga mau memeluk hyung."

_That's it._

Itulah satu-satunya hal yang ingin Changbin dengar untuk saat ini.

Maka tanpa menunggu, Changbin meraih pinggang Felix sebelum membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke pelukannya. Mengungkungnya di balik sepasang lengan yang begitu pas di kedua sisi tubuh ramping Felix. Wajah Changbin dibenamkan di pundak kanan pemuda itu, dan saat ia menarik napas, aroma segar dari tubuh Felix membuat kepalanya terasa ringan.

"Makasih, Lix. Kamu hangat. Dan wangi."

Mulai saat ini, Changbin akan mengambil keputusan final. Bahwa memeluk Felix akhirnya menempati urutan teratas dari sepuluh hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

***

Sementara Felix, _well_ , Felix tahu bahwa memeluk Changbin kenyataannya terasa lebih baik dari bayangannya selama ini. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa jantungnya akan berdegup sangat cepat begitu merasakan napas Changbin di lehernya.

Felix bisa pingsan saat itu juga kalau saja Changbin tidak melepaskannya lima belas detik kemudian.

Pelukan Seo Changbin adalah hal paling berbahaya bagi kesehatan Lee Felix. _Period_.

 _Berarti mulai sekarang aku harus lebih sering memeluk Changbin hyung supaya terbiasa_ , ucap Felix dalam hati sambil mengelus dada ketika Changbin akhirnya ia berbalik memunggungi pemuda itu.

Meskipun Felix ternyata masih belum peka, sepertinya Changbin tidak perlu tahu perasaan Felix. Tidak sekarang.

Mungkin nanti, kalau Seo Changbin sudah lebih berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan membuat Felix berkaca-kaca dengan ungkapan cintanya.

***


	11. we fit together in a loveseat

"Lix, geser."

Sebelah alis Felix terangkat naik, tidak mengerti. Changbin dengan cuek berdiri di depannya sambil mengacak rambut yang masih setengah basah karena habis dicuci. Masih menunggu Felix bergerak untuk menggeser bokong sehingga ia bisa duduk di sana juga. Padahal ada sofa panjang yang cuma diduduki Seungmin. _Loveseat_ ini rencananya ingin Felix monopoli sendiri.

Duh, kenapa sih Changbin selalu mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Nggak mau," Felix melipat kaki ke atas sofa sehingga tidak ada ruang kosong untuk diduduki Changbin. Dagunya menunjuk sofa panjang di belakang pemuda itu, "di sana aja duduknya, masih lowong."

"Maunya di sini, Lix," jawab Changbin keras kepala. Tangannya menepuk lutut Felix supaya beranjak, "geser sedikit."

"Nggaaaak," Felix masih menolak bergeser. Seungmin yang melihat keributan kecil ini hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum beranjak dari sofa panjang menuju ke kamar.

"Pelit banget," gerutu Changbin.

Felix bersedekap, "Itu sofa panjangnya udah kosong. Di sana aja, bisa goleran. Aku mau di sini sendirian."

"Tapi hyung mau nonton TV."

"Terus?" Felix mengangkat alis.

"Lebih enak di sini," gumam Changbin, terus menggoyangkan lutut Felix supaya beranjak, "muat kok. Berdua, ya?"

Mulanya Felix masih bersikukuh tidak mau beranjak. Namun setelah melihat sorot mata Changbin yang memohon, akhirnya pemuda itu mengalah. Ia memeluk lutut dan membiarkan Changbin duduk di spasi kosong yang tersisa. Tulang pinggul mereka saling menempel hingga Felix harus bergeser sedikit ke depan supaya tidak terjepit. Posisi baru ini malah membuat dirinya terlihat seperti berada di pangkuan Changbin.

Felix jadi malu sendiri waktu Jisung lewat sambil terkekeh ke arahnya.

"Hyung, sempit...," gumam Felix. Namun Changbin hanya bergeser sedikit dengan posisi tubuh yang miring sehingga kini mereka terlihat seperti bersilangan.

"Ya sudah, gini aja," Changbin akhirnya menjuntaikan kakinya ke lengan sofa sementara kepalanya direbahkan di lengan sofa lain, "kalau mau tidur di pahaku saja. Kan badanmu lebih panjang."

"Tapi nanti Hyung pegal," protes Felix lagi, "nanti aku ditendang."

"Nggak lah," Changbin tertawa, refleks menyentil kening Felix, "makanya jangan cemberut dulu sebelum dicoba. Kalau pegal nanti kupijat."

"Oh, ya?"

Felix akhirnya menurut dan menyandarkan kepala di paha Changbin, kakinya menjuntai di lengan sofa tepat di sisi kepala Changbin. Posisi mereka memang terlihat agak rumit. Namun setidaknya keduanya tidak lagi ribut dan bisa menonton TV dengan damai.

Justru yang kebingungan adalah orang-orang yang menyaksikan, termasuk Chan yang baru saja bangun tidur dan masih setengah teler.

"Lho? Kok Changbin kakinya di kepala? Kepala Felix di kaki Changbin?"

Woojin yang baru muncul dari dapur langsung menyeret Chan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

***


	12. wow

**_author's note_ ** _: this is changlix feat chan-jisung as changbin's friend and also minho-hyunjin as felix's friend. reference from 'wow' performance by danceracha. i keep this pg so don't worry. happy reading ❤_

*

_**Prompt** _   
_If it was not because of CB97 and J.One, SpeaB would never meet Felix, one of the prettiest dancers in that club. Or in other words, the one who take his breath away._

.

.

.

" _Oh, come on, Bin. You won't regret it._ "

Changbin mendelik pada Jisung yang tiba-tiba sudah menuntunnya menuju mobil Chan. Temannya itu sudah berusaha membujuknya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika Changbin jelas-jelas berkata ia ingin segera pulang begitu mereka selesai bekerja. Awalnya Jisung tidak percaya karena Seo Changbin yang ia kenal justru semangat setiap kali diajak ke kelab malam. Ia memang suka hingar bingar, tetapi tidak jika sedang tidak _mood_ seperti saat itu.

"Sungie..."

"Cuma minum sebentar aja, kok! Kalau kau sudah bosan kuantar pulang. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Jisung mengeratkan rangkulannya ke pundak Changbin, berusaha membujuknya. "Aku sudah janji sama Minho dan Hyunjin buat datang melihat penampilan mereka. Nanti aku ditendang dari apartemen kalau nggak datang."

"Teman-teman seapartemenmu menyusahkan," Changbin menggerutu sebelum melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Jisung. Ia membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan dan bertemu pandang dengan Chan yang tertawa geli.

"Kau kira kau bisa menolak permintaan Jisung, eh?" Chan meledek. Changbin hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Jalan saja mobilnya, Ahjussi. Jangan banyak omong."

***

Sesampainya di kelab, Jisung menuntun dua temannya menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka. Tidak disangka, tempat itu ternyata sudah setengah penuh dengan tamu-tamu lain yang juga hendak menonton penampilan para dancer itu. Changbin sangsi masih tempat untuk mereka bertiga, tetapi Jisung bilang Minho dan Hyunjin sudah menyediakan tiga kursi khusus di tempat yang paling strategis.

Changbin menaikkan sebelah alis begitu melihat bahwa tempat paling strategis yang disediakan untuk mereka adalah sofa panjang yang berada tepat menghadap panggung.

" _Damn. They got us these VVIP seats,_ " ujar Chan takjub. Jisung mengangguk jumawa dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah sofa.

" _Please have a seat, gentlemen_."

Mereka duduk berbarengan, mengundang tatapan ingin tahu dari tamu lain yang sudah mengambil tempat lebih dulu dari mereka. Entah kenapa Changbin merasa semakin lelah karena perhatian yang tertuju pada mereka. Namun ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk merenungi nasib karena Jisung kembali menariknya berdiri ketika tiga orang pemuda terlihat berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jisung! Kamu datang!"

Changbin melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam berlari kecil ke arah Jisung dan menubrukkan diri ke pelukan temannya. Changbin hanya tersenyum kaku di sisi Jisung, sekali melirik ke arah Chan dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Chan juga tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya lebih ramah dan santai dibandingkan Changbin.

"Yo! Tentu saja aku datang, Jinnie. Kan sudah janji," Jisung menepuk punggung 'Jinnie' dua kali sebelum memanggil temannya yang lain, "Lee Minho! Sini ikut pelukan."

" _It's hyung, you brat_ ," pemuda lain yang berambut hitam kelabu protes sebelum ikut memeluk Jisung. Seorang teman mereka yang lain, pemuda yang rambutnya barangkali pirang hingga terkadang terlihat menyesuaikan warna lampu yang berpendar di ruangan itu, terlihat diam di belakang Minho. Ia hanya menundukkan wajah, terlihat sibuk menautkan jemari sendiri hingga Changbin merasa cukup kasihan pada pemuda itu.

"Aku bawa teman-teman seperti yang kujanjikan," Jisung melepas pelukan dari dua orang itu sebelum menepuk lengan Changbin dan Chan, "kanan SpearB, kiri CB97."

Hyunjin dan Minho terkekeh geli mendengar Jisung memperkenalkan ia dan Chan dengan nama panggung grup rap mereka.

"Identitas dirahasiakan?" dengus Minho. Jisung mengangguk, merasa bangga karena sudah berhasil membuat kedua temannya terlihat misterius. Padahal menurut Changbin biasa saja jika Jisung ingin mengenalkan nama asli mereka pada dua temannya.

"Oh iya, kenalin juga. Anggota tim kami, Felix," Hyunjin menarik tangan Felix pelan hingga pemuda itu maju ke depan. Meskipun terkejut, pemuda pirang itu tetap berhasil memberikan senyum ramah pada mereka semua. Felix segera membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Lee Felix. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Sepertinya bukan hanya Changbin yang terkejut mendengar suara berat itu. Jisung dan Chan bahkan refleks menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan lantaran tidak menyangka dengan suara yang tercetus dari bibir Felix. Sementara Minho dan Hyunjin hanya tertawa kecil dan merangkul Felix yang terlihat paling mungil di antara mereka bertiga.

"Suaramu...," ujar Chan, masih terdengar takjub.

" _Yeah, I get that a lot_ ," jawab Felix dengan aksen yang begitu familiar di telinga Changbin. Barangkali Chan juga merasakan hal yang sama karena, tentu saja, dia juga menggunakan aksen Australia saat bicara bahasa Inggris.

Namun sebelum Chan sempat bertanya, Minho memotong pembicaraan dengan berkata bahwa ia dan teman-temannya harus bersiap di belakang panggung. Changbin sedikit merasa kecewa karena ia belum sempat berbincang dengan teman-teman Jisung, terutama Felix. Changbin juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada sedikit ketertarikan untuk mengajak Felix mengobrol. Mungkin karena pemuda itu terlihat pendiam. Mungkin juga karena Changbin terhipnotis oleh suaranya yang dalam dan serak hingga ia ingin mendengarkan pemuda itu bicara untuk waktu lama.

 _Nanti_ , ucap Changbin pada dirinya sendiri, _kau bisa bicara padanya nanti setelah penampilan mereka selesai._

Setelah tiga orang itu pergi, Jisung mengajak mereka untuk kembali duduk. Sekilas Changbin tidak sengaja menangkap siluet sesuatu yang berbeda dari pakaian Felix. Ia berusaha memperhatikan, tetapi sosok pemuda itu sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu. Lantas Changbin menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa dan menyikut Chan untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu.

"Teman-teman Jisung boleh juga," gumamnya. Chan menaikkan alis, tatapannya terlihat kaget sekaligus geli.

"Kau sudah _naksir_ salah satunya?!"

"Bukan! Sialanㅡ"

"Hei, Sungie!"

Changbin memukul lengan Chan untuk menghentikannya bicara, membuat pemuda itu mendesis kesakitan.

" _Can you two just shut up? It's about to start_ ," tegur Jisung pada dua temannya yang lain. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti berdebat dan bersandar di kursi, bersiap menunggu penampilan tiga _dancer_ yang sudah diantisipasi banyak orang.

Musik yang mengalun di awal lagu membuat Changbin mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar Chan atau Jisung memutarnya sekali waktu di studio, tetapi Changbin tidak tahu bahwa lagu ini dibuat untuk penampilan hari ini. Ditatapnya dua temannya yang hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, merasa agak terkhianati karena ia sendiri tidak diikutsertakan dalam proyek rahasia mereka.

Changbin bersedekap kesal. Ia akan berurusan dengan Chan dan Jisung nanti, setelah penampilan teman-teman Jisung selesai.

Namun begitu tiga orang di depan mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka seirama musik, Changbin tiba-tiba saja melupakan rencana tersebut.

Minho, Hyunjin, dan Felix terlihat sangat memukau di panggung. Dari gerakan mereka saja Changbin tahu bahwa ketiganya merupakan _dancer_ profesional. Ia dan penonton lain sepertinya dibuat terpukau oleh penampilan kualitas tinggi tersebut. Gerakan tariannya terlihat seksi, sesuai dengan musik yang mengiringi. Namun di antara mereka bertiga, entah kenapa perhatian Changbin terus tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang bernama Lee Felix itu.

Changbin masih sulit percaya bahwa Felix yang di depan sana, dengan tubuh meliuk dalam presisi yang tepat dan tatapan setengah menggoda, adalah Felix yang sama dengan yang tadi menundukkan kepala di belakang Minho karena kikuk bertemu orang asing. Napas Changbin tertahan di kerongkongan saat menyadari bahwa Felix baru saja menatap lurus ke arahnya, dengan kelopak mata setengah terbuka dan senyum malas yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Belum lagi saat ia membelakangi penonton, Changbin terhenyak saat menyadari bahwa ternyata punggung pemuda itu terlihat jelas dari balik pakaiannya yang transparan. Changbin diam-diam menggigit bibir, jemarinya meremas lengan sofa seolah hendak mencari pegangan agar tidak limbung.

Lalu ketika Felix menatapnya dari balik pundak dengan sorot tajam, Changbin hampir merosot dari punggung sofa.

" _Fuck_ ," didengarnya Chan merutuk dari balik kepalan tangan yang menutupi mulut. Changbin menoleh untuk mendapati kelopak mata temannya melebar takjub, "Sungie, _they are lethal._ "

" _I know_ ," bisik Jisung, entah kenapa terdengar sangat senang melihat reaksi Chan dan Changbin. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Jisung memberitahunya sesuatu, "Aku senang karena Chan hyung yang mengaransemen lagunya. Lagu ini luar biasa cocok untuk mereka."

"Ah."

Changbin mengangguk, akhirnya memahami situasi. Ternyata itulah alasan mereka bisa duduk di bagian VVIP ini, terima kasih kepada Chan yang sudah bekerja keras.

Namun tetap saja Changbin merasa kesal karena ia tidak diperingatkan akan betapa berbahayanya penampilan ini untuk jantungnya.

Tiga menit rasanya berlalu begitu cepat lantaran Changbin sangat menikmati penampilan ketiga _dancer_ yang sungguh mengagumkan itu. Terutama Felix. Barangkali ini hanya penilaian subjektif, tetapi pesonanya yang sangat bertolak belakang antara _on-stage_ dan _off-stage_ membuat Changbin pusing. Apalagi saat penampilan solo dance break, ketika lampu pentas hanya menyorot ke arah Felix yang menari seperti _itu_ hingga membuat napas Changbin berhenti sejenak.

Begitu penampilan selesai dan ketiga orang itu menyampaikan kata-kata penutup, Changbin sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok Felix. Barangkali ia terlalu lama menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip hingga membuat Felix terkejut saat tatapan mereka beradu. Chan dan Jisung yang menyaksikan Felix gelagapan diam-diam terkekeh dan segera menyikut Changbin agar ia berhenti bersikap menyeramkan.

"Kau menakutinya, SpearB."

" _L_ _ooks like you want to devour him._ "

" _I'm not_!" Changbin mendesis protes, " _Shut the fuck up, both of you._ "

Namun sepertinya protes Changbin hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh kedua temannya. Ketika tiga _dancer_ tersebut berbalik untuk kembali ke belakang panggung sambil melambaikan tangan terutama ke arah sofa mereka, Jisung dan Chan kembali melontarkan godaan saat mendapati Changbin yang kembali menatap punggung Felix dalam diam.

"Lihat siapa yang barusan melambai ke arah kita," Jisung bersiul nakal. Changbin lantas mendelik pada temannya.

" _Don't you dareㅡhe is mine,_ " desisnya.

" _Easy, man_!" Chan tergelak saat melihat Changbin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agresif, "yang mana milikmu?"

"Aku tahu! Yang punggungnya seksi~," goda Jisung lagi, lalu ikut tertawa bersama Chan. Tidak peduli akan Changbin yang mengerang sambil menutupi wajah, terlihat malu.

" _You didn't get a boner, did you_?" Jisung menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hm, benar juga. Dia dari tadi menyilangkan kaki terus," tambah Chan. Changbin memijat pelipisnya dengan gestur frustrasi sebelum mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada kedua temannya.

" _I. Did. Not,_ " ia menekankan setiap kata dengan gigi bergemelutuk. Chan dan Jisung kembali menertawai sikapnya yang seperti ini.

"Sana temui dia. Siapa tahu kau beruntung, Changbinnie."

Changbin membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan Chan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau Changbin berniat ingin menemui Felix setelah ini?

"Aku cuma mau mengucapkan selamat pada mereka," dusta Changbin. Namun Chan dan Jisung sudah tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Apalagi tadi Changbin secara langsung sudah menandai kepemilikan pada salah satu dari _dancer_ itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bin. Kalau kau ingin mendekati Felix, bilang saja. Jisung kayaknya mau membantu. Benar kan, Sungie?" Chan tergelak lagi. Sementara Jisung agaknya belum hendak berhenti menggoda Changbin.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat~"

Ucapan itu membuat Changbin merutuk ke arah dua temannya sebelum bergerak mendahului mereka menuju belakang panggung. Luput menyadari Jisung yang terpingkal-pingkal bersama Chan karena berhasil menjebak Changbin tanpa kesulitan.

"Seo Changbin bodoh."

Chan tertawa mendengar ucapan Jisung, "Tapi karena dia begitu kita jadi menyayanginya. Ya kan, Sungie?"

"Benar sekali, hyung," Jisung mengangguk, "kita doakan saja semoga usahanya mendekati Felix lancar."

***

"Lee Felix? Ada yang mencarimu."

Changbin mendengar pertanyaan "Siapa?" pelan dari balik pintu, dalam hati merasa gugup. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah terpancing dengan kata-kata temannya, terutama Jisung yang jelas-jelas sengaja menggodanya. Namun Changbin tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan berlalu begitu saja di depan mata. Maka ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menemui Felix terlebih dahulu untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Ketika Felix muncul dari balik pintu, kelopak matanya melebar saat menyadari kehadiran Changbin. Pemuda Seo lekas menegakkan tubuh yang semula bersandar di dinding lorong ruang ganti dan menyelipkan tangan di balik saku celana. Felix mendekatinya perlahan dan tersenyum, membuat jantung Changbin kembali berulah dalam rongga dada.

"Halo, SpearB," sapa Felix sopan sebelum mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang, "mana yang lain?"

"Masih di depan," jawab Changbin, berusaha tersenyum meskipun rasanya sudut mulutnya kaku. Diperhatikannya wajah Felix diam-diam saat pemuda itu mengangguk paham.

"Ada apa menemuiku?" tanya Felix lagi, berusaha menatap mata Changbin sekilas sebelum pemuda itu kembali menunduk. Changbin berusaha untuk memfokuskan tatapan pada wajahnya alih-alih pakaian sang pemuda yang ternyata terlihat lebih berbahaya dari dekat. Namun sepertinya usaha Changbin sia-sia karena wajah Felix yang rupawan juga membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Aku...cuma mau kasih selamat...atas penampilanmu tadi. Keren, keren sekali. Dan maaf...karena aku nggak bawa bunga untukmu. Jisung nggak bilang soal penampilan tadi sebelumnya," Changbin mengucapkan serentetan kalimat dalam tempo cepat, pertanda ia sedang gugup. Namun Felix hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sama sekali tidak terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih. Sebuah kehormatan karena bisa disaksikan oleh 3Racha SpearB secara langsung," Felix membungkuk lagi.

"Namaku Seo Changbin."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan penuturan Changbin yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Maaf?"

"Seo Changbin. Panggil saja Changbin," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan perlahan ke arah Felix, berusaha menahan gemetar karena rasa malu yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Salahkan lisannya yang sering lebih cepat berkata tanpa menunggu perintah otak sehingga membuatnya terkadang bersikap memalukan di hadapan orang lain.

"Ah, oke," Felix mengangguk pelan, lagi-lagi tersenyum, sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Changbin dengan jemarinya yang hangat, "senang berkenalan denganmu, Changbin hyung."

Pemuda itu terkesiap, tidak menyangka bahwa Felix akan memanggilnya dengan honorifik. Padahal ia pikir usia mereka sama.

"Aku sebaya dengan J.One. Jinnie, maksudku Hyunjin, bilang hanya J.One yang seumuran dengan kami."

"Oh, oke," Changbin mengangguk paham, tidak menyadari bahwa ia masih menggenggam tangan Felix. Begitu dilihatnya tatapan pemuda itu yang mengarah pada tangan mereka, Changbin buru-buru melepaskan, "maaf."

"Nggak apa-apa, hyung," balas Felix sambil tersenyum manis. Jantung Changbin semakin tidak karuan detaknya, membuatnya jadi sulit berpikir. Barangkali itu jugalah alasan yang membuat pemuda mengatakan hal-hal tidak terduga. Seperti yang ia ucapkan kemudian.

"Kalau besok ada waktu, mau makan siang bersama?"

Felix lagi-lagi terlihat kaget. Changbin merasa agak bersalah karena sudah memberikan banyak sekali hal mengejutkan sehingga ia pun menggumamkan maaf. Hanya saja ketika Changbin hendak mundur teratur, Felix tiba-tiba menarik ujung jaketnya hingga kali ini giliran Changbin yang terkesiap.

"A-aku...aku mau, hyung. Kalau tidak merepotkan. Maaf."

Jawaban Felix yang terbata membuat Changbin tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Aku yang mengajakmu, kan? Tentu saja nggak merepotkan."

Felix mengangguk, "Oke. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, hyung."

Changbin pun ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum. Persetujuan Felix membuat Changbin kembali menemukan keberanian hingga ia pun melakukan satu hal penting lain yang hampir terlupakan.

" _Can_ _I get your number_ _,_ Felix?"

***


	13. just wanna be with you

_**author's note** _ _: this chapter contains heavy make out session (or so i thought) so please consider this warning before you read. sorry if this is kinda failed (?) and suuuuper long its almost 4k. maybe this is not like what you expect but at least i tried :( the song credit below goes to Daniel Caesar feat H.E.R - Best Part. please enjoy ❤_

_*_

**_Prompt_ **   
_Changbin finally got Felix's number and they regularly ate lunch together since the day. After that, things began to escalate pretty quickly._

.

.

.

Selama satu bulan terakhir, Felix merasa ada yang berubah pada dirinya. Hyunjin bilang ia jadi terlihat lebih bahagia. Minho berkelakar dengan mengatakan bahwa ia seperti sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi dengan siapa? Felix hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Minho lantaran ia tidak merasa jatuh cinta dengan siapapun saat itu.

"Terus Changbin kau anggap apa? Teman buat bersenang-senang?" dengus Minho.

Felix menolehkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Minho dengan kedua alis bertaut tidak suka. Bagaimanapun juga Felix tidak merasa ia menganggap Changbin seperti itu. Changbin sudah dianggap sebagai salah seorang teman terdekatnya, tetapi Felix belum bisa mengatakan bahwa ia _jatuh cinta_ pada pemuda itu.

Meskipun Felix terlihat seolah mudah tertarik dengan seseorang, tetapi ia tidak bisa melabeli perasaan tersebut sebagai cinta dengan segampang itu.

"Teman dekat. Dia selalu ada saat aku senang dan sedih," Felix menjulurkan lidah ke arah Minho.

Felix tidak mengada-ada.

Beberapa hari lalu ia tidak menyangka Changbin akan datang secepat itu ketika Felix mengatakan di pesan singkat bahwa ada seorang tamu kelab yang hampir menyentuhnya karena mabuk berat. Pemuda itu membiarkan Felix menyetir mobilnya karena ia berkata bahwa menyetir bisa mendistraksi pikirannya. Dan Changbin juga bersedia menemaninya jalan-jalan di pinggir Sungai Han sampai tengah malam, meskipun hanya untuk makan ramyeon instan dan bergantian melemparkan bola ke keranjang basket.

" _He is whipped for you,_ " seloroh Hyunjin yang sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin besar. Felix memanyunkan bibir, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Meskipun semua orang bilang begitu (dan meskipun Felix barangkali bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri), ia tidak mau menggantungkan harapan terlalu tinggi atas sikap yang ditunjukkan Changbin. Bisa saja karena Changbin terlalu baik. Atau dia memang senang memanjakan orang lain, seperti yang juga dilakukannya pada J.One. Kata Hyunjin dan Minho sih begitu.

Barangkali Felix terlihat melamun sejenak hingga Minho iseng menggodanya lagi.

"Ey, malah kepikiran. Akui saja kau jatuh cinta sama SpearB."

"Enggak," Felix masih bersikeras.

Hyunjin yang sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya tiba-tiba menghenyakkan diri di sofa tepat di sisi Felix, lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala temannya.

"Kalau jatuh cinta nggak apa-apa. Itu nggak salah, kok," hiburnya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Felix merona karena diperlakukan seperti bayi oleh Hyunjin.

"Minggu depan SpearB ulang tahun dan kita diundang 3Racha buat tampil ke acaranya," Minho tiba-tiba berkata sambil mengayunkan ponsel di udara, "kalian mau belikan satu kado bersama atau sendiri-sendiri?"

"Wah, benarkah?" Hyunjin bertepuk tangan, "Bersama atau sendiri nggak masalah buatku. Bagaimana, Lix?"

Felix yang semula membelalakkan mata kaget perlahan menundukkan kepala. Lantas pemuda itu bergumam, "Aku ikut kalian saja."

Sejujurnya ia ingin memberikan Changbin sesuatu yang istimewa, sesuatu yang khusus ia berikan untuk pemuda itu. Namun hingga saat ini Felix sama sekali tidak memiliki ide apapun hingga hal itu membuatnya cukup panik dan harus keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk mencari udara segar. Meninggalkan Minho serta Hyunjin yang kebingungan.

***

"Minggu depan kau ulang tahun, ya?"

Changbin mengangkat wajah dari makan siangnya dan menatap Felix tepat di mata. Lelaki yang lebih tua menangkap sorot muram di balik tatapan sepasang netra itu sebelum Felix mengalihkan tatapan. Changbin menelan makanannya perlahan, lalu mengambil serbet untuk mengelap mulut.

"Ya, begitulah," Changbin menunjukkan cengiran singkat, "akan ada pesta di kelab dan kalian akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara. Itupun kalau boleh, Felix."

"Tentu saja boleh, hyung. Kau bicara apa?" Felix terkekeh pelan, suaranya terdengar bagaikan gemerincing lonceng yang menyenangkan di telinga Changbin, "Sebagai teman, aku akan sangat senang bisa tampil di acara ulang tahunmu."

Changbin tanpa sadar mengerjapkan mata mendengar ucapan Felix. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Felix mengatakan 'teman' dengan segampang itu. Seolah perhatian yang Changbin tunjukkan selama ini tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan kalau ia tidak pernah dianggap sebagai _sekedar teman_ oleh pemuda Seo.

"Oh...ya. Ya, benar. Oke," Changbin bahkan sulit merangkai kata-kata yang tepat ketika dirasakannya jantungnya mencelos tidak menyenangkan dalam rongga dada. Setelahnya, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara hingga suasana di sekitar mereka pun diselimuti kehampaan yang aneh. Namun Changbin yang sudah terlanjur terpukul mendengar ucapan Felix tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merajuk pada _spaghetti carbonara_ -nya yang disuap malas-malasan.

"Hyung? Kau nggak apa-apa?"

Changbin terkejut mendengar nada khawatir dalam perkataan Felix hingga ia segera menggeleng untuk menenangkan. Pemuda di depannya terlihat cukup bingung melihat perubahan suasana hati Changbin yang tiba-tiba, tetapi ia hanya bisa memberikan alasan bahwa perutnya tiba-tiba mual karena terlalu banyak makan krim dan keju.

Felix yang percaya lantas menganggukkan kepala dan menyodorkan segelas air putih, membuat dada Changbin kembali dilanda debaran aneh yang muncul setiap kali Felix menunjukkan perhatian padanya. Namun kali ini entah kenapa sensasinya terasa tidak semenyenangkan biasa.

Barangkali ia akan menyudahi acara makan siang ini dan mengantarkan Felix kembali ke apartemennya sebelum pergi ke studio dan bekerja demi sebuah distraksi pikiran.

Changbin merasa tidak suka dengan sensasi ditolak yang dirasakan saat ia bahkan belum menyatakan perasaan.

***

Seminggu telah berlalu tanpa adanya kejadian apapun. Changbin memang masih mengajaknya makan siang bersama hampir setiap hari. Namun Felix mulai jarang mendapat pesan dari pemuda itu. Terkadang ia hanya mendapat dua pesan dalam sehari, pagi hari saat baru bangun tidur dan malam menjelang tidur, yang mana merupakan sebuah hal yang tidak biasa di mata Felix.

Padahal sebelum ini Changbin suka mengirimkan pesan tanpa mempedulikan waktu setelah Felix bilang bahwa ia lebih suka mengobrol lewat aplikasi pesan daripada menelepon. Entah kenapa seminggu belakangan ada yang aneh dengan sikap Changbin hingga membuat Felix khawatir.

"Felix! Bagaimana? Menurutmu latihan kita sudah cukup atau masih ada yang perlu diperbaiki?"

Hyunjin mendekat ke arah Felix yang sedang mengatur napas di sudut ruangan, sementara Minho sibuk meneguk air mineral hingga habis saking hausnya. Felix menyisir rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat ke belakang dan menggeleng.

"Sudah cukup kayaknya. Tapi kalau masih mau menyempurnakan lagi boleh saja," ucap Felix. Minho meletakkan botol minumnya ke pinggir lalu menarik tangan Felix untuk berdiri.

"Sekali lagi, deh. Aku ingin memastikan gerakan kita sudah benar-benar oke dan improvisasinya pas," bujuk pemuda itu. Felix akhirnya mengamini dan ikut menarik Hyunjin untuk berdiri agar mereka bisa kembali latihan untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu.

" _Let's go,_ Jinnie!"

Selama tiga menit lebih mereka latihan tanpa henti. Di akhir lagu, saat mereka sampai pada gerakan penutup, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang latihan mereka tiga kali. Hyunjin yang berada lebih dekat di pintu segera bergerak untuk melihat tamu mereka, yang ternyata adalah Chan serta Jisung.

"Kalian berlatih keras, ya? Salut deh," Jisung menepuk pundak mereka masing-masing. Sementara Chan menyerahkan makanan dan minuman yang mereka bawakan untuk para _dancer_ agar mereka lebih semangat.

Minho tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Lantas pemuda itu tiba-tiba merangkul Felix dan berkata, "Demi ulang tahun Changbin, kami akan memberikan yang terbaik. Iya kan, Lixie?"

Felix tercekat sebelum memberi Minho tatapan kesal tetapi malu. Chan dan Jisung hanya tertawa sambil bertukar tatap penuh arti.

"Baguslah. Changbin pasti akan senang sekali," tutur Chan.

" _This w_ _ill be his best bday ever_!" tambah Jisung.

Felix hanya berharap semoga Changbin benar-benar merasa seperti itu nantinya. Meskipun Felix masih sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah selama ini kehadirannya membuat pemuda Seo bahagia.

***

Sorak sorai kegembiraan terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelab saat Changbin berhasil meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue tart hingga padam. Gelas-gelas sampanye terangkat ke udara, berkilau tertimpa cahaya aneka warna neon yang menyorot dari langit-langit ruangan. Changbin menyerukan " _cheers!_ " agak terlalu bersemangat hingga suaranya pecah. Namun pemuda itu hanya tertawa bersama yang lain dan mengabaikan insiden kecil tersebut, terlanjur larut dalam euforia pesta.

"Selamat, Binnie hyung! Kau makin tua sekarang!" seru Jisung sebelum memberinya pelukan persahabatan. Changbin mengambil kesempatan untuk menjitak kepala pemuda itu sebelum ia sempat mengelak.

"Kita cuma beda setahun, sialan."

"Dilarang marah-marah di hari ulang tahun!" Jisung menggoyangkan telunjuk di depan wajah Changbin, "nanti jadi dua kali lipat lebih tua."

Sebelum Changbin sempat menjitaknya, Jisung bergegas kabur dari jangkauan lengan Changbin, tepatnya ke arah lantai dansa.

"Berantem lagi sama Jisung, hyung?"

Sosok Felix yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya membuat Changbin cukup gelagapan. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh ke arah Felix yang tersenyum geli, lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Biasalah. Dia memang iseng."

"Hyung kan juga," canda Felix sambil terkekeh. Changbin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat ekspresi Felix yang seperti itu, terlihat bahagia dan penuh tawa hingga membuat kedua sudut matanya berkerut manis. Tempat yang selalu ingin Changbin sentuh dengan ibu jarinya, merasakan lembutnya kulit bertabur _freckles_ itu. Changbin selalu menyayangkan dalam hati setiap kali Felix menutupi bintik-bintik itu dengan _foundation_. Namun ia tidak pernah berkata terang-terangan karena tidak ingin membuat Felix sedih.

"Kau membela Jisung terus. Aku juga mau dibela kayak Jisung," Changbin pura-pura merajuk sambil memutar es yang berada dalam gelas sampanye di tangannya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Felix dan cukup terkejut mendapati tatapan pemuda itu berubah melembut saat menatapnya.

" _Aigooya,_ hyung kenapa bisa jadi menggemaskan begini? Apa karena sering main sama Jisungie akhir-akhir ini daripada denganku, ya?"

Perkataan Felix terdengar cukup mengejutkan hingga membuat Changbin nyaris panik untuk mencari penjelasan yang tepat atas perubahan sikapnya seminggu ini. Namun sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, Felix mencondongkan tubuh hingga bibir pemuda itu sejajar dengan telinganya. Tubuh Changbin membeku.

"Nanti setelah penampilanku, boleh aku menculikmu sebentar buat memberikan kadoku?" gumam Felix, lalu menatap Changbin dengan senyum misterius yang membuat jantungnya melompat hingga tenggorokan. Pemuda Seo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebelum membiarkan Felix berlalu, kembali ke belakang panggung untuk bersiap tampil.

***

Felix tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani melakukan hal tadi pada Changbin. Sampai sesaat sebelum tampil, tangannya masih gemetar begitu menyadari bahwa ia berada sedekat itu dengan Changbin. Felix rasa ia hampir bisa mengecup rahang Changbin jika nekat melakukannya. Namun Felix masih ingin waras. Dan ia pun masih berusaha menahan diri agar tidak merusak pertemanan mereka dengan melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas.

Padahal...padahal kado yang akan ia berikan nanti...bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan _best-friend friendly._

Felix menggelengkan kepala sebelum menepuk kedua pipinya. Ia harus tetap fokus dan berhenti memikirkan hal lain saat hendak tampil. Felix tidak ingin kerja keras mereka, terutama Minho dan Hyunjin, tersia-siakan hanya karena kecerobohannya. Maka ia berusaha mendorong jauh pikiran tentang Changbin ke bagian paling belakang benaknya sehingga ia bisa tetap fokus pada penampilan yang akan segera dimulai.

Kru acara menyerukan waktu lima detik yang mereka punya sebelum penampilan dimulai. Felix bergegas naik ke panggung bersama Minho dan Hyunjin, lalu memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi. Ketika alunan musik dimulai, Felix pun ikut bergerak mengikuti irama. Berusaha memfokuskan tatapannya pada tamu yang menonton, terutama Seo Changbin yang berada di depannya tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Lagu kali ini adalah lagu pengiring yang sama seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Changbin. Lagu hasil aransemen CB97 yang bernada lembut sekaligus sensual. Lagu kesukaan Felix karena liriknya yang mengingatkan pemuda itu pada Changbin.

Dari atas panggung, ia bisa melihat ekspresi Changbin yang sulit terbaca saat ia mulai menarikan gerakan yang lebih meliuk dibandingkan sebelumnya. Felix memejamkan mata saat ia menyentakkan kepala seiring dengan telapak tangan yang menyentuh leher. Agaknya ia sedikit terbawa oleh emosi lagu hingga membuatnya berkali-kali melemparkan tatapan penuh arti ke arah Changbin. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suara-suara dalam kepalanya yang selalu memintanya berhenti untuk berharap lebih pada Changbin.

Untuk kali ini, Felix ingin _berharap_ Changbin akan membalas rasa sukanya. Meskipun hanya angan belaka, ia berharap tatapan yang Changbin berikan padanya hanya berarti satu hal. Changbin pun menginginkan Felix sebesar ia menginginkan pemuda itu.

Begitu penampilan mereka selesai, Felix segera beranjak ke belakang panggung. Wajahnya begitu panas. Pun rasanya Felix ingin menangis karena gejolak perasaan yang begitu membuncah. Namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk berkutat dengan hal itu sekarang. Felix sudah berjanji akan memberikan Changbin _hadiah_ nya.

Maka itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Bergegas menuju lantai atas kelab itu dan memasuki teritori yang selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk ia masuki.

Setelah memasuki ruangan istimewa tersebut, ia menitipkan pesan pada penjaga di luat pintu untuk memberitahu Changbin tentang keberadaannya. Felix bergegas mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi ruangan itu dengan kemeja hitam yang sebagian besar berbahan transparan. Kemeja yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan pada saat pertama kali bertemu Changbin juga.

Meskipun cukup banyak kenangan yang mereka buat selama sebulan pertemuan mereka, tetapi kenangan yang sangat membekas bagi Felix adalah saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sentimen akan pertemuan pertama ini membuat Felix tidak bisa menahan senyum. Setelah merapikan rambut dan menghapus _make up_ -nya, Felix rasa ia sudah cukup siap untuk memberikan hadiah spesialnya untuk Changbin.

Maka pemuda itu pun duduk dengan punggung tegak di salah satu sofa, menunggu Changbin mengetuk pintu.

***

Begitu Changbin memasuki ruangan, tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Felix yang duduk dengan gestur kaku di salah satu sofa. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu terlihat cukup menghibur meskipun Changbin sama sekali tidak tertawa.

Yang benar saja, bagaimana ia bisa tertawa kalau jantungnya tidak berhenti memukul dinding dada hingga Changbin sulit bernapas?

Belum lagi kejutan dari Felix membuat Changbin benar-benar penasaran. Ia sepertinya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Felix yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu di ruangan VVIP kelab yang berada di lantai atas. Ruangan terisolir yang Changbin rasa bukanlah tempat yang sering dikunjungi orang. Ruangan kedap suara ini diselubungi hawa yang berbeda hingga membuat bulu kuduk Changbin merinding oleh antusiasme.

Sialan. Benaknya mulai berpikiran macam-macam sehingga ia harus segera mengunci ide gila apapun yang terpikir olehnya.

"Hyung."

Changbin menelan ludah begitu mendengar suara Felix yang dalam dan serak. Kelihatannya pemuda itu sama gugupnya dengan Changbin hingga ia pun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kekehan tawa pelan. Beruntung saat itu Felix pun ikut tertawa sehingga Changbin merasa lega karena usahanya berhasil.

"Hei, Felix," bisik Changbin saat ia mengambil posisi di sisi pemuda Lee. Diperhatikannya ada yang berbeda dengan wajah Felix dibandingkan sebelumnya. Apakah...pemuda itu sengaja membersihkan seluruh kosmetik agar _freckles_ -nya terlihat jelas? Jika memang seperti itu adanya, Changbin merasa sangat senang karena Felix berhasil membaca pikirannya.

"Hei, Changbin hyung. Aku...um, aku mau memberikan kadoku. Tapi...aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan suka," gumam Felix sambil menggigit bibir ragu. Changbin diam-diam menahan napas sebelum mengangguk.

"Coba saja. Kurasa aku nggak akan keberatan dengan kado apapun yang kau berikan," Changbin menantang. Tatapannya sama sekali tak beranjak dari wajah Felix, sementara pemuda itu berulang kali menatap ke pangkuannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah.

Jangan kira Changbin tidak tahu meskipun penerangan ruangan itu tak begitu jauh berbeda dengan penerangan di ruangan kelab.

Felix terlihat menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum mengangguk. Kedua telapak tangan pemuda itu mendorong pelan pundak Changbin hingga punggungnya bersandar penuh ke sofa. Ketika Changbin hendak bertanya, tiba-tiba saja Felix sudah berpindah untuk duduk di pangkuannya, membuat kelopak mata Changbin membelalak lebar.

Apapun yang hendak ia katakan saat ini tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokan saat Felix menatapnya dengan sorot lembut tetapi ragu.

"Aku...aku mau menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu. Dan... aku akan... memberimu sedikit _private show_. Untuk malam ini saja, kuharap...kuharap semoga kau menerimanya. Jika hyung tidak mau, aku...kau bisa menghentikanku kapanpun. Sekarang...kalau kau mau berhenti sekarang..."

Changbin sadar bahwa Felix saat itu terlihat begitu gugup dan ketakutan hingga pemuda itu otomatis melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk membungkam Felix.

Bibirnya menyentuh singkat sudut bibir Felix, seketika berhasil membuat pemuda itu berhenti bicara. Saat Changbin menjauhkan wajah, telapak tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Felix lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut sudut mata Felix, sesuatu yang selama ini ia impikan.

"Lakukan apapun, Lee Felix. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

Felix tercenung sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Rona merah tipis itu kini menjalari tulang pipinya hingga telinga. Changbin tersenyum ketika melihat Felix mengambil iPod dari balik sakunya dan meletakkannya ke meja saat suara petikan gitar mulai terdengar dari pengeras suara nirkabel dalam ruangan itu.

Felix memejamkan mata, lalu menarik napas sebelum bersenandung.

 _("You don't know, babe_  
 _When you hold me_  
 _And kiss me slowly_  
 _It's the sweetest thing_  
 _And it don't change_  
 _If I had it my way_  
 _You would know that you are_ ")

Changbin menahan napas saat suara Felix yang serak terdengar begitu lembut, menggetarkan. Pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan hangat yang membuat detakan jantung Changbin semakin kencang. Ia merasa begitu sulit memfokuskan diri pada gerak bibir Felix serta sentuhannya yang hangat. Kepalanya terasa melayang saat bibir Felix mendekat ke telinganya dan membisikkan bait berikutnya dengan desah pelan.

(" _Won't you give yourself to me_  
 _Give it all, oh_  
 _I just wanna see_  
 _I just wanna see how beautiful you are_ ")

Tubuh Changbin bergetar ketika jemari Felix menyusuri sisi depan pakaiannya sehingga ia berusaha memejamkan mata untuk menahan keinginan untuk mengecup bibir Felix detik itu juga. Kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggang Felix hanya bisa mengepal erat. Namun semakin ia ingin menahan diri, semakin kuat Felix merusak pertahanan dirinya.

Terbukti dengan pinggulnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak sesuai nada lembut musik yang mengalun hingga kelopak mata Changbin sontak terbuka. Dan sialnya ia langsung menyaksikan tubuh Felix yang meliuk begitu dekat di depan mata, kedua lengannya menyilang untuk mengangkat perlahan ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan hingga mengekspos kulitnya. Changbin tak kuasa lagi menahan erangan putus asa.

(" _It's the sunrise_  
 _And those brown eyes, yes_  
 _You're the one that I desire_  
 _When we wake up_  
 _And then we make love_  
 _It makes me feel so nice_ ")

" _Shit, Felix. I can'tㅡ_ " geram Changbin, kembali memejamkan mata erat-erat.

" _You want me to stop,_ hyung?" bisik Felix di pipinya sebelum pemuda itu mengecupnya lembut. Changbin menggeleng, menelan ludah berkali-kali sebelum perlahan memberanikan diri mencengkeram pinggang Felix. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kuat hingga tidak menyakiti pemuda itu.

Di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam, Changbin tidak menyadari ada senyum lembut dan tatapan berkaca-kaca yang terarah padanya. Changbin hanya mendengar gumaman yang disenandungkan sebelum pemuda itu kembali menggumamkan lirik lagunya.

(" _If life is a movie_  
 _Then you're the best part, oh oh oh_  
 _You're the best part_ ")

Changbin perlahan kembali membuka mata dan memperhatikan saat Felix menunduk untuk meraih tangan Changbin di kedua pinggangnya. Tangan itu lalu dibawa untuk menempel di dada kirinya hingga Changbin bisa merasakan detak jantung Felix yang juga cepat di balik telapaknya. Ketika pemuda itu mengangkat wajah, tatapan mereka bertemu. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Felix mengucapkan lirik berikutnya yang membuat jantung Changbin terasa seolah berhenti berdetak.

" _If you love me won't you say something..._ "

Namun Changbin tidak ingin menunggu hingga lagu berakhir. Dan ia tidak akan membuat Felix menunggu lebih lama. Pemuda itu telah begitu berani menyampaikan perasaannya. Maka Changbin pun akan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang akan membuat Felix yakin bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Lengannya melingkari pinggang Felix lebih erat, lalu menarik tubuh pemuda itu hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Dinding yang mengungkung mereka menjadi saksi bisu saat keduanya saling menyatakan perasaan dalam kata tak terucap. Kesabaran mereka sama-sama berada di ambang batas hingga tak ada kelembutan yang tersisa saat bibir mereka saling melumat. Desah dan geraman frustrasi serta napas yang terengah terdengar di antara petikan gitar dari lagu yang kembali diputar ulang secara otomatis. Changbin tanpa sadar berusaha meloloskan pakaian Felix dari kepalanya hingga pemuda itu harus mencengkeram tangannya agar ia berhenti.

"Hyung... _please...no..._ "

Changbin yang sudah terlanjur mabuk dengan kehadiran Felix hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu bingung dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa...?"

Bibir Felix terlihat gemetar saat ia mencoba bicara, " _If_ _this is not going to last...if this is only a one-time thing...I can't._ "

Satu persatu air mata bergulir di pipi Felix. Melihat Felix yang seperti ini membuat dadanya sesak. Changbin bisa melihat keinginan yang berkobar dalam kedua sorot mata pemuda itu. Namun di balik semuanya, ada sebersit rasa takut yang terus menghantui. Rasa takut yang juga Changbin rasakan ketika ia berpikir bahwa Felix tak kunjung membalas perasaannya.

Namun setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, Changbin tahu. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa Felix pun merasakan hal yang sama hingga rasa takut yang Changbin rasakan pun perlahan sirna. Digantikan oleh perasaan membuncah untuk membahagiakan Felix, untuk terus melindungi pemuda itu dan berada di sisinya.

" _I_ _love you. It's not a one-time thing for me because I only want you for a long, long time ahead. But if you want me to wait...if that's what make you feel safe, I will wait_ _._ "

Changbin mengecup kening Felix lembut sebelum memeluk tubuh pemuda itu untuk menenangkan mereka berdua

" _I_ _t's the least that I can do to protect your heart._ "

"Hyung...," Felix menggigit bibirnya yang kembali gemetar. Changbin tersenyum lembut sebelum mengecup kedua kelopak mata Felix dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa. Tidak apa, Felix. Ini saja sudah cukup. Hadiah ulang tahun terbaikku," gumam Changbin sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Felix, kali ini lebih lembut tanpa ketergesaan. Felix mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali mengusap matanya yang agak lembab.

"Apakah...setelah ini...kita...?"

"Oh, _please_ Felix. Kita berciuman dan hampir melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Kau kira aku masih mau dianggap teman?" Changbin pura-pura tersinggung. Felix tak bisa menahan geli hingga ia pun terkekeh sembari memeluk lelaki yang lebih tua lebih erat.

 _"Please be my boyfriend_ ," pintanya.

" _Okay_ ," jawab Changbin lugas.

" _And don't ever let me go. Ever._ "

Changbin tersenyum lembut sembari menatap Felix. Ketika pemuda itu kembali menyembunyikan wajah di leher Changbin, ia berbisik, " _I won't._ _I promise._ "

***

" _Would you please bend your back a bit for me? I really want to kiss the small of your back_."

Ucapan Changbin membuat Felix diam-diam menelan ludah gugup, wajahnya memerah malu. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebelum mengabulkan pinta Changbin dengan mencondongkan tubuh hingga menyentuh meja. Bisa dirasakannya jemari Changbin menyusuri tulang belakangnya dari balik pakaian sebelum pemuda itu menarik pinggangnya perlahan.

Felix tanpa sadar memejamkan mata dan menahan napas ketika merasakan bibir Changbin yang lembut mengecup punggungnya dari balik pakaian yang transparan.

Pemuda itu hanya melakukannya dua kali, dalam selang waktu yang mungkin tidak lebih dari lima belas detik. Namun Felix yang hampir kehilangan akal sehat merasa seolah Changbin melakukannya lebih lama dari itu. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyentakkan pinggul ke arah Changbin hingga ia kembali bisa merasakan _sesuatu_ di balik pakaiannya.

"Sudah, Lixie. Terima kasih."

Felix kembali menarik napas lega. Ia kembali memutar tubuh dan duduk di pangkuan Changbin dengan wajah saling berhadapan, lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat. Rasanya sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari kehangatan Changbin setelah mereka saling terbuka dengan perasaan masing-masing. Namun di saat yang sama, Felix masih belum siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Maaf aku...aku belum bisa membantumu, hyung," gumamnya di leher pemuda itu. Changbin pun menggumam bingung.

"Membantu apa?"

"Uhm...itu...masalahmu...kalau kau tahu maksudku," Felix rasa wajahnya kembali memanas saat mengatakan hal itu.

Selama sepersekian detik Changbin terdiam sebelum tawanya terdengar. Felix merintih pelan, protes karena Changbin bereaksi seperti itu.

"Astaga. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Ini bukan hal yang penting untuk saat ini."

"Tapi hyungㅡ"

Ketika Felix melepaskan pelukan untuk menatap Changbin, pemuda itu justru melemparkan sorot iseng padanya sebelum melirik singkat ke bawah.

"Kau juga dalam masalah," kekehnya. Felix mengerang sambil menutup wajahnya, merasa semakin malu.

" _It's because I do like you a lot_ ," gumamnya, " _you make me excited_."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Changbin mengecup kening Felix sekali lagi sebelum menekankan, "aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap. Tenang saja. Ini bukan masalah besar."

Felix terlihat berpikir lama setelah mendengar pernyataan Changbin. Lantas ia pun menggangguk sebelum memberitahu pemuda itu keputusan yang akhirnya ia ambil detik itu juga.

" _Next time..._ ," Felix memainkan kalung yang melingkar di leher Changbin dengan telunjuknya lalu menatap pemuda itu serius, " _i think we can_ _move on to the second base._ "

Senyum yang terpatri di wajah Changbin terlihat begitu cerah hingga Felix pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

" _Take your time. I will be waiting for you_ ," bisik Changbin sebelum terbungkam oleh bibir Felix yang mengecupnya dalam-dalam.

***


	18. lovely arms

_**t/w:** contains a tiny bit of spicyness. please consider this warning before you read ❤_

*

Musim panas kali ini tidak ada yang berubah dari Changbin. Di Sydney maupun Seoul, pemuda itu tetap mudah merasa kegerahan hingga ia terpaksa menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan sepanjang hari. Bahkan ketika keluar rumah, Changbin tidak mengenakan jaket atau _hoodie_ seperti biasa. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan lengan polosnya yang akan terpapar sinar matahari dan berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan hawa panas yang membuatnya sedikit kurang nyaman.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur dengan keberadaan pendingin ruangan yang terpasang di apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Felix. Changbin bisa berjam-jam duduk di bawah pendingin ruangan di tengah cuaca sepanas ini hanya dengan menggunakan kaos longgar tanpa lengannya. Bahkan saat ia merasa semakin nyaman, kantuk yang menyerang pun tak dapat ia tahan sehingga ia nyaris saja jatuh tertidur di sofa.

Namun kehadiran Felix yang tiba-tiba menginvasi sisi kosong di sampingnya membuat Changbin kembali sadar penuh.

“Eh? Hyung tidur? Maaf ya, aku nggak maksud membangunkanmu,” Felix tersenyum meminta maaf, jemarinya mengelus pelan lengan Changbin. Mendengar permintaan maaf kekasihnya, Changbin hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk kembali tertidur.

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya lantaran jemari Felix ternyata belum berhenti menyusuri lengannya. Kelopak mata Changbin membuka separoh, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan pemuda di sampingnya. Tatapan Felix sepertinya terpaku pada lengannya cukup lama hingga Changbin refleks mengangkat lengan tersebut untuk menepuk pipi Felix. Pemuda itu sempat terkejut, tetapi setelahnya ia menertawakan kekagetannya.

“Ngapain?”

“Lagi ngelus lengan hyung aja.”

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menatap Felix dengan ekspresi geli. Namun setelahnya giliran pemuda itu yang mengagetkan Changbin karena tiba-tiba menunduk dan menempelkan bibir di lengannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, tetapi lelaki yang lebih muda hanya mengangkat wajah sebentar untuk melemparkan senyum padanya sebelum kembali mengecup sepanjang lengan Changbin.

“ _Whatㅡ_ ”

Felix membungkam bibir Changbin dengan jemarinya. “Hyung tidur saja.”

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas cepat, sedikit protes karena Felix kembali menguasai permainan. Namun Changbin tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Ia suka dengan perlakuan manis Felix padanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Felix berkutat dengan lengan Changbin, ia luput menghitungnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak berhenti hanya di lengan atasnya. Sedetik lalu Changbin merasa tangannya diremas, detik berikutnya ia merasakan napas hangat Felix di ujung jemarinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan memejamkan mata ketika Felix terlihat seolah hendak melakukan sesuatu dengan jemarinya seperti ini?

“Hyung,” pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan suara dalam khas miliknya, membuat Changbin setengah gemetar, “aku suka sekali tanganmu.”

Changbin baru saja hendak membuka suara ketika pemuda itu menarik telunjuknya dan mengulumnya di dalam mulut.

Nyaris saja Changbin mengumpat jika saja ia tidak segera menggigit bibir keras-keras. Jantungnya nyaris copot menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba Felix. Namun sebaliknya, Felix justru terlihat santai. Ia tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Namun apa yang dilakukan lidahnya pada jemari Changbin sama sekali jauh dari kata inosen.

“Felix…”

Pemuda itu mengerjap, perlahan mengeluarkan jemari Changbin dari mulutnya. Ia tidak bicara, tetapi tatapannya seolah meneriakkan keinginan terpendamnya agar ia dibiarkan melanjutkan hal yang dilakukannya pada jemari Changbin. Manik matanya bergulir menatap jemarinya yang basah, lalu bibir Felix yang setengah terbuka. Changbin tahu dia akan berubah sinting kalau menahan diri, tetapi ada sedikit keinginan dalam dirinya untuk membuat permainan mereka lebih menarik.

Lantas jemarinya yang lain bergerak ke pinggang celana Felix dan berusaha menariknya turun.

“ _You can suck my fingers if you let me pleasure you. Deal?_ ”

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Felix untuk menanggalkan pakaian bawahnya dan membiarkan Changbin menyentuhnya selama yang pemuda itu inginkan.

***


	19. heaven

_**t/w** : this chapter contains semi-explicit mature scene and conversation. and also this is the continuation of previous chapter. please consider this warning before you read ❤_

*

Sofa mulai terasa kurang nyaman ketika Changbin menaungi Felix yang berbaring di bawahnya. Kaos yang Felix gunakan sudah terangkat setengahnya sementara pakaian yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah milik pemuda itu berakhir di lantai. Berkebalikan dengan Changbin yang justru menanggalkan kaos tanpa lengan yang ia gunakan sehingga kini ia bertelanjang dada. Membuat jemari Felix semakin mudah mengguratkan garis merah di sepanjang kulitnya ketika tangan Changbin bergerak untuk menyentuh milik kekasihnya.

Ada satu hal yang ingin Changbin lakukan. Jemarinya melepas genggaman, membuat Felix melenguh protes. Namun Changbin lekas mencium bibirnya, menghentikan segala keberatan yang hendak terucap. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Changbin untuk membuat Felix kembali merasa hangat. Ciumannya dilepas hingga kini bibirnya berpindah mengecup perut Felix. Jemarinya mendarat di paha Felix, memberi sedikit tekanan di sana yang membuat Felix mendesah geli.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu curang," ucap Felix, membuat Changbin refleks menatap pemuda itu dari posisinya. Kini Changbin hampir berada di antara kedua kaki Felix, sengaja mengabaikan milik pemuda itu. Ia melihat Felix mengerucutkan bibir, tetapi jemari pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya lembut.

" _I'm almost there but you let me go._ "

Changbin menyeringai. " _Just be patient, will you?_ "

Meskipun bibirnya masih mengerucut, tetapi Felix mengangguk. Changbin menggumamkan "oke" pelan sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri mengecup setiap jengkal kulit yang tadi belum tersentuh. Bibirnya meluncur ke paha Felix, memberi gigitan kecil yang membuat pemudanya mendesis dan refleks menarik rambutnya lebih kuat.

"Hyung... _please_."

" _Please what?_ " Changbin meletakkan tungkai Felix di pundaknya hingga ia bisa melumat sisi bagian dalam pahanya dengan lebih leluasa. Felix merintih.

" _Please...blow me..._ "

" _Just hold on a little bit._ "

"Hyung...," kali ini pemuda itu terdengar lebih menuntut, terutama ketika rambut Changbin terasa menggelitik kulitnya yang sensitif. " _Pleasepleasepleaseplease...._ "

Menghela napas, Changbin memberikan satu gigitan yang lebih kuat di salah satu sisi bagian dalam paha Felix hingga pemuda itu refleks menarik rambutnya lebih kuat. Changbin terkekeh, nadanya terdengar lebih serak. Diberinya kecupan singkat di bagian yang terlihat mulai memerah itu sebelum melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Felix.

" _Fasten your seatbelt 'cause I don't want to slow down._ "

Dan ketika mulut Changbin melingkupi milik Felix, pemuda itu tak dapat menahan erangan yang tercetus dari bibirnya.

***


End file.
